Syndrome
by imKevin
Summary: [CH 7 is UP] Luhan adalah seorang trainee model untuk majalah fashion. Dan diagensinya ia bertemu Oh Sehun, seorang model internasional untuk majalah dewasa. "Ss..Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"/Luhan. "Menunjukkan padamu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya"/Sehun Rate T-Plus .HunHan. YAOI. DLDR. FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

EXO

Foreword

Luhan adalah seorang trainee model untuk majalah fashion. Dan diagensinya ia bertemu Oh Sehun, seorang model internasional untuk majalah dewasa.  
"Ss..Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"/Luhan. "Menunjukkan padamu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya"/Sehun

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

Luhan menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Mencoba mengabaikan suara ricuh didepan asramanya. Terlalu pagi untuk seseorang melakukan aktivitas pada jam 03.00am. Dan ini hari ke-4 Luhan berada di asrama.  
Demi Tuhan suara ricuh didepan asramanya sangat menganggu waktu istirahat dan juga telinganya.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang.  
Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya,  
mengabaikan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya, kemudian pergi ke balkon didekat kamarnya.

Dibawah sana. Seperti terjadi pada film-film yang pernah ditontonnya. Sebuah mobil keren berkelas dunia terparkir didepan gedung asrama. Satu detik...dua detik...dan keluar seorang pria.  
Persis seperti pada sebuah film,  
banyak gadis atau mungkin fans pria pemilik mobil keren itu.  
Mereka mulai berteriak dan membuat kebisingan. Luhan dapat melihat bagaimana pria pemilik mobil keren itu terlihat kesusahan untuk mengambil jalan. Para gadis menghalanginya dengan kamera, banner dan lainnya. 'New idol? Aku tidak mengenalnya'.

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya.  
Menutup telinganya dengan headset dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tertidur dengan alunan musik favoritnya.

Dering dari jam waker mengusik tidurnya. Luhan mengerang. Ia benci untuk bangun pagi dan melakukan aktivitas pagi. Seperti jogging. Tapi karna Luhan telah menjadi trainee model, pihak agensi mengharuskannya bangun pagi dan melakukan olahraga pagi agar tubuhnya memiliki sixpack dan terlihat atletic.

Selesai mencuci wajahnya, Luhan mengambil handuk kecil pada lemarinya. Siap untuk berolahraga. Namun lagi-lagi ia mengerang ketika sebuah koper besar berada didepan pintu kamarnya tepat ketika ia membuka pintu dan hampir mendapat serangat jantung.  
Luhan berpikir, koper milik siapa dan mengapa diletakkan didepan pintu kamarnya. Melupakan alam fantasinya, Luhan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya, atau ia akan terkena omelan karna tidak melaksanakan aktivitas pagi nya.

Sapasang headset putih tergantung dikedua sisi telinganya. Luhan menikmati joggingnya dengan alunan musik.

Saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sekumpulan gadis-  
gadis dan menghalangi jalannya.  
Luhan mendekat dan ia melihatnya. Pria pemilik mobil keren. Terlihat sama seperti dirinya yang ingin mendapat jalan namun terhalang oleh para gadis.

"Hei you! Can you help me?"

Pria itu berteriak pada Luhan dengan wajah penuh harapnya.  
'Uh tourist? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris.'

"Uh..? Apa?"  
Luhan menjawab dengan Korea.

"Tolong bantu aku keluar dari para fans"

'Ah para fans? Apa dia idol?'.  
Berfikir apa Luhan akan membantunya atau tidak. Itu akan membuang waktu berharganya dipagi hari. Tapi melihat bagaimana frustasinya pria itu, Luhan mengangguk dan mulai menerobos kerumunan para gadis. Ia menarik tangan pria itu dengan kesusahan dan membawanya berlari menjauhi para gadis.

Bertumpu pada lututnya. Nafas Luhan mulai tak beratur.  
Setidaknya ia dan pria itu sudah aman dan jauh dari para gadis hiper.

"Ini"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.  
Melihat pada tangan yang terulur.  
Tangan pria itu.  
"oh apa ini?"

"Uang. Ini untukmu karna sudah menyelamatkanku"

Luhan tidak pernah berfikir akan mendapatkan imbalan seperti uang. Ia benci saat membantu dan diberi upah.  
"Aku tulus membantumu, dan simpan saja uangmu"

"Aku tahu kau mengharapkan ini.  
Ambil saja, atau jumlahnya kurang?"

Luhan mengeraskan rahang. Apa ia tampak seperti itu? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.  
Luhan merasa terhina saat ini dan mulai berjalan dengan tangan terkepal saat tanganya ditarik dan pria itu menempatkan sejumlah uang pada tanganya.

"Dengar! Aku tahu kau banyak uang, dan aku sangat menghargai itu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku membantu tulus tanpa mengharapkan imbalan".  
Luhan mengembalikan uang pria itu dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Luhan hanya berharap pria itu berterimakasih padanya bukan dengan uang. Ia hanya ingin pria itu mengatakan terimakasih, tapi sebaliknya pria itu tidak mengatakanya dan justru memberinya uang dan itu benar-benar menyinggung perasaannya.

Luhan selalu kagum akan cerahnya pagi dimusim panas kota Seoul. Udara yang sejuk dan kicauan burung yang menenangkan. Banyak gadis dengan pakaian sexy menyapanya. Ia bahkan belum menjadi model dan ia sudah mendapat sambutan hangat setiap berpapasan dengan gadis remaja. Mungkin Luhan akan menjadi icon baru untuk majalah musim panas mendatang. Itu impiannya, selain ingin menjadi penari yang hebat, Luhan juga ingin menjadi model. Ibunya selalu ingin melihatnya dengan brand-brand ternama.  
Terpampang dalam sebuah majalah.

Luhan terlalu menikmati musik dari headsetnya sehingga ia berlari terlalu jauh. Dari Apgujeong ke pusat perbelanjaan Myeong-dong. Itu hebat. Matanya menangkap beberapa gadis SMA yang tengah berebut majalah. Ini bahkan sudah hampir dimulai pelajaran untuk sekolah menengah, dan para gadis SMA itu masih diluar sekolah dan berebut majalah.

"Ini limited edition, kau tidak bisa memilikinya"

"Jung Eun itu milikku. Oh Sehun hanya milikku"

"Oh Sehun tampan, dia baru saja tiba tadi malam. Dan aku ingin majalah ini. Berikan padaku".

Gadis-gadis itu mulai mencakar satu sama lain, dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk membiarkanya. Jadi ia mendekat dan mengambil majalah itu.  
"Disana ada polisi, kalian bisa ditangkap karna membolos!"

Luhan menunjuk dua orang polisi diseberang jalan untuk menakuti para gadis SMA itu. Dan seakan lupa pada majalah yang mereka perebutkan, para gadis itu berlari.  
Itu membuat Luhan tertawa,  
betapa bodohnya gadis-gadis itu.

Luhan hampir mengembalikan majalah itu pada penjualnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sampul majalah dengan seseorang yang familiar. Itu adalah pria pemilik mobil keren dan pria yang sama dengan yang ia bantu tadi pagi. Luhan memutuskan membayar majalah itu dan membawanya ke asrama.

Luhan bersyukur tentang koper yang sudah tidak ada didepan pintu kamarnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu menggerutu kembali. Masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring pada sofa putih panjang. Luhan membuka majalahnya.

Halaman pertama diisi dengan foto besar Sehun didepan sebuah mobil. Mengenakan pakaian dan kacamata trend. Rambut Sehun benar-benar trendy dan banyak diimpikan pria masa kini.

Halaman kedua foto Sehun pada sebuah sofa dengan kemeja hitam yang terbuka kancingnya.  
Itu benar-benar cool. "Uh kau sexy sekali Sehun!" Luhan mengakuinya. Dan ia mulai membaca artikel dibawah foto tersebut.

Ia bernama Oh Sehun. Seorang model internasional berumur 22 tahun yang baru saja kembali dari Montreal,Kanada. Dan artikel lain yang hanya berisi tentang perjalanan sang model Oh Sehun.  
Sekarang Luhan mengerti mengapa Sehun memiliki banyak penggemar. Sehun tampan dan juga seorang model internasional.

Luhan mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sehun tadi pagi. Bohong jika Luhan tidak terpesona. Sehun sangat keren dan fashion nya benar-benar trendy.  
Tapi disisi lain Luhan juga tidak menyukai sifat Sehun yang arrogant. Sehun tampak seperti semua dapat diselesaikan dengan uang.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dan Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya.  
Trainer nya mengirim pesan.

Sialan.

Luhan bahkan belum membersihkan diri dan trainer nya menyuruh untuk segera latihan. Cepat-cepat ia berganti pakaian. Tidak peduli jika ia belum mandi dan hanya menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya.

"Se..Sehun kau?"  
Luhan terkejut saat ia membuka pintu kamar dan langsung bertatap wajah dengan Sehun. Ia mengerang antara terkejut, malu dan terpesona. Sehun sangat tampan jika ditatap dengan jarak yang dekat.

Tak ingin terlihat gugup. Luhan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun.  
Luhan pikir ini gila. Ia merasakan jantungnya bekerja dan berdetak begitu cepat dan ia bersumpah belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Luhan berada di studio latihan pemotretan, namun pikirannya jauh menerawang. Ia masih memikirkan Sehun.  
'Aku bisa gila hanya dengan menatap wajah tanpa ekpresinya"

"LUHAN"

Trainer nya mengagetkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ia segera membungkuk dan memperbaiki pose nya.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau ajari salah satu trainee ku? Dia begitu susah untuk dijinakkan"

Luhan bersumpah trainer nya sangat tidak menghargainya.  
Dijinakkan? Luhan pikir itu hanya untuk hewan peliharaan. Namun jauh dari itu, Luhan merasa jantungnya terpacu saat mendengar nama Sehun disebutkan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan Sehun disana. Meletakkan tangannya diantara dada dan Luhan menangkap seringaian dari Sehun.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂TBC▂▂▂▂▂ REVIEW for next chapter. Disini hanya ada author POV. dan gue hanya mengambil dari sisi HunHan. Chap ini dari sisi Luhan.  
Dan chap 2 nanti dari sisi Sehun.  
Ini fluff! Review kalau mau cepat update, kalau silent reader yasudah. Ga di update dah. 


	2. The Annoying

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

-  
A/N : Saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari Chocolat-Syndrome. Karna Fic ini terinpirasi dari lagu tersebut. Dan coba cari tahu arti liriknya agar tidak salah paham dengan judul dan isi fict ini.

Foreword

Sejak kembali dari Kanada semalam, Sehun belum beristirahat. Ia lelah dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Ia teringat pria itu, pria yang menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan para gadis hiper. Pria yang menolak bayaran atas usaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Pria berwajah cantik dan bermata rusa. Senyumnya manis dan bibirnya merah muda.

"ARRGHHH"

Sehun merasa bodoh. Sehun merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan pada pria yang menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak ingat, apa ia telah mengucapkan terimakasih?. Sehun ingat jika pria itu tampak kesal saat Sehun memberinya uang, tapi pria itu tetap memperlihatkan senyum nya.

Hanya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan diranjangnya, membuat Sehun jengah. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar dari kamarnya. Melakukan tour di agensi barunya tidak terlalu buruk.

Sehun baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ia menoleh pada pintu kamar disebelahnya yang juga terbuka. Sehun bersumpah nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat.  
Dihadapannya, pria itu. Pria yang menyelamatkannya dan yang mengusik pikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ss..Sehun kau?"

Sehun tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun. 'Darimana dia tahu namaku'. Pria dihadapannya nampak gugup dan segera menjauhi Sehun. Jika pria itu tahu namanya, maka Sehun juga ingin mengetahui nama pria itu.  
Sehun mengikutinya.

Sehun tidak melakukan apapun.  
Ia hanya berdiri diambang pintu studio pemotretan. Pria itu disana, berlatih berbagai pose cool namun tatapan matanya kosong.  
Sehun ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol —  
sahabatnya yang menjadi trainer sangat kesusahan melatih pria itu.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau ajari salah satu trainee ku? Dia begitu susah untuk dijinakkan"

Sehun bisa mendengar dan menangkap suara frustasi Chanyeol. Sehun menyeringai. Ini akan menjadi awal pendekatannya dengan pria itu.

"Aku lelah dude"  
Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terlihat bersemangat untuk melatih Luhan.

"Ayolah kawan, kau menjadi model keren karnaku bukan? Kau harus membantuku sekarang"

Chanyeol terlihat penuh harap padanya, jadi Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan selain menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Baiklah"

"Bagus. Luhan kemarilah, kau harus akrab dengan Sehun dan dia akan membantumu"

'Luhan? Namanya Luhan? Dia tampak seperti Chinesse'

"Halo Sehun, aku Luhan mohon bimbingannya".

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.  
Terlihat gugup dan malu. 'oh Luhan kau menggemaskan'.

Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah aku ingin kau mengajari Luhan bagaimana menunjukkan gaya cool dan terlihat bergairah. Dia akan menjadi icon musim panas bulan depan. Okay? Aku ada urusan sebentar. Semoga sukses"

Chanyeol memberikan tepukkan ringan pada bahu Sehun sebelum meninggalkannya.

Suasana menjadi hening dan sangat canggung. Luhan yang menundukkan kepala dan jari-  
jarinya yang bermain dengan ujung kemejanya.

Sehun hanya memandang pada hamparan kota Seoul dari dekat jendela besar yang berada dalam studio pemotretan.

"Tunjukkan padaku"  
Sehun memulai tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan yang kini mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa? Maksudmu apa Sehun?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya.  
"Tunjukkan sejauh mana kau berlatih pose cool dan aku akan memperbaikinya jika ada kesalahan"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap pada Luhan.

Luhan sangat gugup dan canggung, namun tetap melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia mulai berpose sebagaimana yang telah Chanyeol ajarkan. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa nya saat melihat pose Luhan yang kaku. Pantas jika sahabatnya kwalahan melatih Luhan.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan.  
Sehun pikir Luhan sangat pemalu karna selalu menundukkan kepalanya saat Sehun berada disekitarnya. Jadi Sehun mendekat.  
"Jika kau gugup dan kaku seperti ini kau tidak pantas menjadi icon majalah musim panas"

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?  
Aku hanya berlatih empat hari disini."

Sehun tidak bertanya hal itu.  
Namun Luhan sangat menggemaskan saat berkata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Seperti bayi besar. Sehun menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Kemarilah"  
Saat Luhan mendekat dan semakin dekat disekitar Sehun.  
Sehun memegang kedua sisi bahu Luhan. Dan Sehun mampu merasakan tubuh Luhan yang menegang.

"Dengar bocah"  
Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada skeptis. Dan Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bukan bocah! Aku 26 dan kau 22, aku lebih tua darimu Sehun!"

Sehun tidak bereaksi, tapi ia tidak menyangka. Wajah bayi dan tubuh seperti Luhan ternyata 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.  
"Aku tahu aku populer dan kau tahu banyak tentangku? Aku tidak peduli dan dengarkan aku Luhan"

Anak yang lebih tua menjatuhkan pandangannya. Menghindari kontak mata yang mulai menghipnotisnya. Dan Sehun mulai berbicara.

"Yang pertama, kau harus percaya diri dengan kamera"

"Kedua kau harus menunjukkan ekpresi yang bergairah"  
Sehun mengalihkan pegangannya dari pundak Luhan ke arah kerah kemejanya. Membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja anak yang lebih tua.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan!"  
Luhan protes dan Sehun mendesah kesal.

"Kau harus terlihat sexy dan cool,  
good looking di hadapan kamera"  
Sehun melirik pada kamera yang siap mengambil gambar pemotretan model didalam studio.  
Mata Luhan membulat dan ia terlihat tidak nyaman saat Sehun membuka kancing keempat dan kelima kemejanya.

"Duduk disini dan aku akan menjadi photographer mu"  
Sehun menunjuk pada sofa berwarna merah hati yang berada didalam studio. Dan mengambil sebuah kamera. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan duduk pada sofa dengan meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Bukan begitu Luhan, naikkan kakimu diatas sofa dan tajamkan tatapanmu ke arah kamera"

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan memperbaiki cara duduknya.

"Okay itu keren. Sekarang letakkan tangan kananmu pada sandaran sofa dan tatap kamera dengan bergairah"

Luhan tetap diam dan hanya menuruti apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Anak yang lebih muda mulai mengatur zoom dan light pada kameranya. Menatap Luhan dan tidak puas dengan tatapan bingung yang mendominasi, daripada tatapan bergairah.

"Bukan seperti itu Luhan"

Luhan berdecak kesal. Sehun ternyata sangat cerewet, bahkan melebihi Chanyeol.  
"Uh..seperti apa Sehun-ah?"

"Sehun-ah? Jangan sok akrab.  
Dam tatap kamera dengan penuh gairah, lakukan seperti saat kau ingin bercinta. Seperti menggoda pasanganmu"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku belum pernah bercinta!"  
Luhan tidak berbohong. Ia belum pernah bercinta.

"Terserah! Chanyeol hyung benar,  
kau sangat sulit untuk dijinakkan"  
Sehun kesal dan meninggalkan studio. Tidak peduli dengan anak yang lebih tua membutuhkannya.  
Sehun berjalan sambil menggerutu. Bagaimana Luhan benar-benar menyebalkan dan membuatnya jengkel.

Hari itu Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya. Mandi air hangat dan merendam diri pada bath up ditemani sebotol anggur merah.  
Bayangan Luhan melintas diotaknya. Bagaimana sebenarnya ia bergetar ketika membuka kancing kemeja Luhan. Tubuh Luhan sangat putih dan Sehun bersumpah ia melihat nipple kemerahan milik Luhan. Dan itu cukup menggodanya. 'haishh Luhan! Menyebalkan! Dan menggairahkan"

Sehun mengerang saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia baru saja tertidur dan ia sangat marah jika sesuatu menganggu atau membangunkannya. Sehun melirik jam dinding dikamarnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 10 P.M. Ia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang mengacaukan mimpi indahnya malam-malam?  
Mengabaikan perdebatan batinnya, Sehun membukakan pintu.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut cokelat madu seseorang. Mengenakan piyama dengan motif rusa. 'Luhan?'

"Sehun-ah..maksudku Sehun aku minta maaf"

Sehun bersedekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu kamar.  
"Untuk apa?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus mata Sehun.  
Pipinya memerah saat melihat pada tubuh bagian atas telanjang Sehun.  
"Untuk tadi siang. Maaf sudah membuatmu marah"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia ingin memarahi siapa saja yang telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Tapi setelah melihat itu Luhan, ia mengurungkan niatnya.  
"Tidak masalah. Sekarang pergi.  
Aku ingin tidur"

Sehun akan menutup pintu kamarnya, ketika Luhan menahannya. "Tunggu Sehun"

"Apa lagi? Aku lelah"

"Mmm...maukah kau melatihku lagi?"  
Luhan memohon dan Sehun tetap mengabaikannya.

"Sehun tunggu! Kumohon, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi icon majalah musim panas bulan depan dan—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sehun menyela.

"Kumohon Sehun. Aku..aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau membantuku berlatih".

Sehun menyeringai. Luhan tampak menyedihkan saat menatapnya dengan penuh harap.  
"Apapun?"

Luhan tampak berpikir, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Apapun akan kulakukan Sehun"

'Bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu jika kau menggemaskan seperti ini Luhan'

"Akan ku pertimbangkan.  
Sekarang biarkan aku masuk dan jangan mengguku"

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan ia mendengar suara Luhan dari luar pintu yang mengatakan terimakasih. Sehun tersenyum.  
Sangat lucu untuk menggoda Luhan.

-  
TBC -  
Q : Judul sama isinya nyambung ga?

A : Dengarkan lagu chocolat-  
syndrome dan cari liriknya.  
Nyambung kok karna ini tentang syndrome diantara HunHan.

Q : Kayanya Luhan bakal jadi pens Sehun?

A : Kita lihat siapa yang akan jadi fans. #plakk

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review | BabyHimmie| Isnaeni Love Sungmin | Selukr | VirXiaoLu | anisalu | HyunRa | RZHH 161220 II | Su Hoo | NinHunHan5120 | hunhanminute |

Jangan silent reader ga kasian ape sama author abal yang ganteng ini? Wkwkwk #kidding

Owh ya guys gue nulis FF ini di AFF sebenarnya dan gue download +share di FFN. Jd maklum ada typos dan bla bla bla dipojok atas.  
Yang penting isinyakan.  
#EvilLaughed 


	3. The Dress

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

-  
A/N : REVIEW kalian adalah penyemangat untuk next or End. Jadi tinggalkan review untuk menyemangatiku. Kalau ga review ga dikasih smut NC loh xP

Foreword

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa ia berakhir mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Kamar Sehun yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya. Ia sangat gugup, namun setelah Sehun mengatakan akan mempertimbangkan permohonan Luhan, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Dan malam itu Luhan membuka laptopnya untuk mencari profil fakta tentang Oh Sehun. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Sehun. Tentang keluarga,  
kekasih dan hal yang Sehun suka dan tidak Sehun sukai.

Setelah mengetikkan nama Oh Sehun pada search engine google.  
Luhan menemukannya pada sebuah blog.

"Oh Sehun adalah model majalah dewasa The X-men . Lahir di Busan 12 April 1994. Bersekolah di Seoul Art dan melanjutkan studynya di universitas McGill Kanada. Sehun menyukai bubble tea cokelat dan humburger tanpa sayuran dengan ditambah keju."

"Ayah Oh Sehun pemilik OH Corporation. Pacarnya yang bernama Jung Krystal telah muncul dipublik akhir-akhir ini.  
Ibunya adalah seorang desaigner di kota New York"

Luhan mengangguk. Meskipun info yang ia dapatkan dari internet hanya minim, tapi ia setidaknya mengetahui sedikit tentang Oh Sehun. Luhan akan menutup laptopnya, namun melihat kata 'News Oh Sehun' ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai membuka artikel tersebut.

"OH SEHUN KEMBALI KE KOREA DAN MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN JUNG KRYSTAL KARENA SeEHUN 'GAY'?"

Luhan tiba-tiba saja sulit bernafas dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika membaca judul artikel itu. Luhan tetap menyelesaikan untuk membaca sampai akhir.

"Seperti yang kita tahu. Baru-  
baru ini beredar rumor Oh Sehun sang porn star The X-Men telah tertangkap kamera penggemar ketika Oh Sehun mencium seorang pria yang diduga rekan kerjanya disebuah taman di daerah Manhattan, New York"

'OH MY GOD! SEHUN GAY?'

"Glow Entertainment selaku agensi Oh Sehun mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu tidak disengaja. Namun sang kekasih Jung Krystal sangat terpukul dan depresi sehingga Oh Sehun kembali ke Korea dan mengakhiri kisah asmaranya dengan Jung Krystal"

Luhan berpikir sangat sulit menjadi seorang idola. Ketika mereka memiliki penggemar atau bahkan antifans. Mereka bisa saja menyebar rumor dan tipu daya.  
Luhan mendesah dan menutup laptopnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata untuk mengarungi mimpi indahnya dan menyambut hari esok.

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia merasa tidur nyenyak malam tadi dan melirik jam waker diatas meja dekat ranjangnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan terbangun pukul 05.00a.m bahkan sebelum alarm yang memekakkan telinganya itu berbunyi.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.  
Luhan melakukan olahraga pagi jogging. Ia hanya berlari disekitar taman didekat agensinya.

Luhan duduk dibangku taman dan menikmati kopi paginya. Ia menajamkan telinganya ketika beberapa gadis yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya berbisik-  
bisik.

"Kau sudah lihat artikel baru tentang Oh Sehun?"

"Ya. Aku menangis sepanjang malam saat mengetahui Sehun gay"  
Gadis berambut pirang menanggapi gadis berambut hitam.

"Aku senang Sehun gay. Itu berarti aku tidak perlu cemburu dengan Jung Krystal"

Luhan memutar bola matanya,  
dan beranjak meninggalkan taman. Ia tidak suka para gadis itu membicarakan Sehun.  
Meskipun Luhan tidak tahu tentang kebenaran Sehun gay,  
namun Luhan mengerti jika rumor itu palsu dan tidak disengaja.

Ditengah perjalanannya menuju asrama, Luhan melihat kedai bubble tea. Ia teringat jika Sehun menyukai bubble tea. Jadi Luhan mampir dan membeli bubble tea cokelat. Luhan juga ingat Sehun menyukai humburger. Luhan juga membelinya satu untuk Sehun.

Ketika Luhan sampai di asrama.  
Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Bau maskulin yang menenangkan tercium di hidungnya ketika Sehun membuka pintu.

Sehun disana. Dengan balutan handuk disekitar pinggangnya.  
Luhan pikir Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Jadi sebelum Sehun memarahinya karna telah menganggu waktu mandi nya dipagi hari. Luhan segera menyerahkan 2 bungkusan plastik ke arah Sehun.  
"Ini untukmu Sehun"

"Apa ini?"  
Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik.  
Namun menerimanya.

"Itu...bubble tea dan humburger tanpa sayuran dan ditambah keju"  
Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh kau tahu makanan kesukaanku, kau tidak sedang memiliki rencana untuk meracuniku bukan?"  
Sehun menuduh Luhan.  
Menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Jangan berburuk sangka Sehun!  
Ini...ini ucapan terimakasih dariku. Aku akan menunggumu di studio latihan. Sampai jumpa"  
Luhan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu.  
'Sehun-ah kau membuatku sulit bernafas. Ini buruk'

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi nya, Luhan memilah pakaian dari dalam lemarinya. Ia tidak ingin memakai kemeja, atau Sehun akan melakukannya lagi.

Tidak. Luhan tidak ingin memakai kemeja dengan kancing terbuka.  
Jadi ia mengambil teal hoodie dan memakainya. Tidak ingat jika ini musim panas.

Luhan melirik arlojinya. Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu Sehun distudio dan anak itu belum juga datang. Mungkin Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk melatih Luhan. Luhan hanya terlalu bersemangat dan menaruh harapan pada Sehun. Dan Sehun membuatnya kecewa.

Luhan ingin mengirim SMS pada Chanyeol untuk melatihnya,  
ketika Sehun datang dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya.  
Tanpa disuruh, Luhan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin yang berada didekat studio dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.  
"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Sehun menerima air mineral itu dan meneguknya.  
"Para gadis. Mereka. Mereka"  
Sehun masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. "Aku mengerti".

Sehun duduk pada sofa dan menceritakan pada Luhan mengapa ia terlambat datang.  
Luhan mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan"  
Sehun mendongak ketika Luhan mendekatinya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tissue.

"Wajahmu berkeringat Sehun.  
Aku khawatir kau akan berjerawat jika tidak dibersihkan"  
Luhan sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Ia takut jika Sehun mendengar detak jantungnya yang terpacu.

Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Jangan sok peduli"

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai kebaikanku Sehun?"  
Luhan meremas kasar tissu itu sebelum melemparnya pada tempat sampah.

Dan siang itu mereka berlatih.  
Sehun yang selalu protes tentang kinerja Luhan yang payah dan Luhan yang hanya menuruti dan mendengarkan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak datang sehingga Sehun harus mengajari Luhan berbagai pose sepanjang hari.

Ketika mereka selesai berlatih,  
mereka berjalan menuju asrama bersama. Hanya ada keheningan disepanjang perjalanan. Ketika mereka sampai dipintu kamar masing-masing, mereka enggan untuk berpisah. Namun keheningan tetap mendominasi.  
Luhan memulai.  
"Sehun terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, kau ingat janjimu bukan?"

Luhan memainkan tangannya pada knop pintu. "Ya, apapun akan aku lakukan"

"Tunggu disini sebentar"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.  
Tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu,  
sementara Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah kotak besar. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Janji adalah janji yang harus ditepati. Nanti malam pukul 8 aku akan menjemputmu, dan apapun yang ada dalam kotak itu kau harus memakainya. Kau mengerti Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk sebelum bertanya "Kau berjanji untuk melatihku sampai bulan depan bukan? Aku juga akan menepati janjiku jika kau juga menepati janjimu Sehun".

"Tentu saja. Ingat, pakai semua yang berada didalam kotak. Dan aku tidak menerima protes!"  
Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Cukup untuk membuat Luhan ingin menjambak rambutnya. Betapa Sehun sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia sangat lelah hari ini.  
Tapi Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia senang berada disekitar Sehun. Meskipun Sehun menyebalkan.

Luhan melirik pada kotak besar pemberian Sehun. Menerawang apa isinya, dan ia benar-benar penasaran. Jadi Luhan bangun dan mengambil kotak tersebut.

Mata Luhan membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Luhan tidak percaya ini. Ia menggeleng dan menutup kembali kotaknya.  
Sehun memberikan Luhan kotak besar dengan isi rambut palsu,  
gaun perempuan, dan sepatu hak tinggi. Luhan mengansumsikan selain menyebalkan ternyata Sehun juga gila. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun memberikan Luhan yang merupakan pria dengan sebuah pakaian wanita?

Luhan ingat. Sehun mengatakan padanya untuk tidak protes dan memakai apapun yang ada dalam kotak tersebut.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakainnya, Luhan menatap kotak berisi pakaian wanita dari Sehun. Apa Sehun berniat untuk mempermalukannya? Menatap pada jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.  
Luhan mendesah. 'Haruskah aku memakainya?' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan tidak mengerti, mengapa ia mau saja menuruti permintaan Sehun dan berakhir seperti ini.  
Gaun merah maroon yang sangat ketat dan pendek. Sepatu hak tinggi dan rambut palsu panjang sebahunya. Luhan benci mengatakan ini. Tapi ia terlihat seperti gadis yang benar-benar cantik. Bahkan tanpa make up.  
Demi Tuhan Luhan adalah laki-  
laki keren dan tampan, ia tidak ingin terlihat cantik dan berpakaian layaknya wanita.

Tidak lama setelah Luhan mengagumi dan meratapi dirinya yang berpakaian layaknya wanita,  
seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Luhan tahu itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan siap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk memukul wajah tampan Sehun.

'Mati kau Oh Sehun'. Luhan membukakan pintu. Ia lupa dengan rencananya untuk memukul Sehun ketika melihat bagaimana Sehun saat ini.

Sehun memakai tuxedo.

Rambutnya. Oh Luhan sangat menyukai trend rambut seperti ini. Rambut pendek Sehun yang disibakkan ke atas dan berwarna light brown.

Wangi maskulin dari tubuh Sehun yang menguar dan memabukkan.  
Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang jenis parfum apa yang Sehun gunakan? Luhan sangat menyukainya.

Kedua nya saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Butuh waktu bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk mencerna semua ini.

Luhan yang kini sibuk mengagumi Sehun dalam fantasinya dan Sehun yang menatap Luhan tanpa ekpresinya.  
Sehun tidak percaya itu Luhan jika saja ia tak mengenali gaun merah yang dibeli nya tadi pagi hingga ia dikejar para penggemar.

Luhan segera tersadar dari alam fantasinya. Ia segera protes pada Sehun. "Oh Sehun! Apa kau gila hah? Aku pria dan kau menyuruhku memakai semua ini!  
Kau mau mempermalukanku?!  
Kau—"

"Janji adalah janji. Sudahku bilang tidak ada protes Luhan!"  
Sehun segera menyela dan menarik tangan Luhan. "Kita akan terlambat"

"a...apa? Memangnya kita mau kemana? Yah...yah Oh Sehun jangan menarik tanganku seperti itu!". Luhan mulai berteriak ketika Sehun menarik tangannya.  
Namun anak yang lebih muda tetap tidak peduli dan mengabaikan anak yang lebih tua.

Ketika mereka sampai dimobil Sehun. Sehun menyadari Luhan tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang ia berikan. Luhan bertelanjang kaki sepanjang perjalanan dari asrama menuju basement. Dan Sehun terlihat merasa bersalah. "Dimana high heels mu? Mengapa kau tidak memakainya!"

"High heels?". Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Sepatu hak tinggi. Bukankah sudah ku katakan agar kau memakai apapun yang ada dalam kotak itu?". Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.  
Melihat Luhan yang sangat menggoda membuatnya gerah.

"Ah yang itu? Aku tidak sempat memakainya karna kau menarik tanganku begitu saja tadi".

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, jadi ia melajukan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan terus menarhk ujung gaun nya agar menutupi pahanya. Luhan benar-benar mengutuk Sehun yang menyuruhnya memakai gaun super pendek sehingga pahanya terekpos. Dan Luhan melihat mata Sehun yang terus melirik pahanya. Oh Luhan benar-  
benar memerah antara marah dan juga malu.

Luhan tidak ingat kapan Sehun memarkir mobilnya dan kapan mereka turun hingga berakhir ditempat ini. Sebuah salon kecantikan.  
"Sehun untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Diam dan jangan banyak bertanya"

Seperti yang Sehun katakan.  
Luhan menurut dan diam ketika seorang wanita menyuruhnya duduk dan memakaikan apapun pada wajahnya. Sementara Sehun menunggu dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sudah selesai noona"

Ketika wanita itu —pegawai salon mengatakannya. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah refleksi wanita seksi pada cermin besar dihadapannya. Mulut Luhan menganga dan matanya membulat. Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui refleksi wanita pada cermin itu adalah dirinya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,  
menatap ngeri pada wajahnya yang kini terbalut make up.  
Memang tidak mencolok warna make up nya, hanya sebuah fondation, cream, eyeliner,  
eyeshadow, blush on dan lipbalm.

"Luhan kau sudah selesai? Kita akan terlambat!"

Itu suara Sehun dan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang semula berada ditangan Sehun terjatuh begitu saja ketika melihat Luhan.

Sehun belum percaya jika wanita atau pria dihadapannya adalah Luhan. Luhan terlihat cantik dan seksi. Jadi ketika Sehun berada tepat dihadapan Luhan, ia sangat sulit meneguk ludahnya.  
Kerongkongannya benar-benar kering sekarang.

"Sehun...aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua ini"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Matanya memicing ketika melihat 2 gundukan pada dada Luhan.

Luhan menyadarinya dan segera berbicara. "Uh..itu aku tidak tahu ketika para pegawai mengambil tissue kemudian menggulungnya dan menempatkannya didadaku.  
Aku ingin menolak tapi—"

"Kita akan terlambat. Ayo pergi"

Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terjatuh, namun Luhan mengintrupsinya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang.  
"Apa?"

"Aku kesulitan berjalan". Luhan menatap pada sepatu hak tinggi dikakinya yang disewakan oleh salon.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah,  
dan berbalik ke arah Luhan.

Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menempatkannya diantara lengan dan sikunya untuk membantu Luhan berjalan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun tidak dapat fokus mengemudi. Ia selalu tertangkap basah oleh Luhan ketika melirik anak yang lebih tua tepat pada pahanya. Jadi Luhan menarik ujung gaun agar mampu menutup pahanya.  
Namun sial, gaunnya sangat pendek dan tidak mampu menutup paha Luhan.

Mereka sampai disebuah gedung pencakar langit. Dan Luhan tahu itu adalah Hotel Seoul. Luhan hanya menatap penuh tanya kearah Sehun yang kini membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. 'Mengapa Sehun mengajakku ke hotel. Apa...".  
Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran buruk bersarang diotaknya.

"Cepat turun!"  
Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya pada aspal. Menunggu Luhan dengan tidak sabar.

"Mengapa kita ke hotel? Apa yang kau—"

"Diam dan menurut". Lagi-lagi Sehun menyela.

Luhan kembali dibuat terkejut ketika Sehun membawanya pada sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar di hotel tersebut. Ada banyak pasangan pria dan wanita yang berpakaian layaknya ingin pergi ke sebuah pesta. Luhan menatap Sehun, meminta penjelasan anak yang lebih muda atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ayah temanku mengadakan pesta ulangtahunnya disini".  
Sehun menjelaskan. Ia mengenggam tangan Luhan erat dan membawanya ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Wassup dude!". Sehun menyapa teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul dan menikmati wine.

"Wah tebak siapa ini? Oh Sehun!  
Sang model The X-men! Apa kabar kawan". Salah satu temannya yang berkulit sedikit gelap menanggapi dan mereka saling tertawa.

"Siapa gadis itu? Biar kutebak...  
Hemm apa dia pacarmu?". Teman Sehun yang lain menyahut. Sehun tidak berkata apapun dan menunjukkan senyumnya.  
Senyum hangat yang Luhan lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan senyum mengejaek yang selalu diperlihatkannya dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan sangat malu dan ia hanya berharap bumi terbelah dan segera menelannya. Luhan bukan gadis. Dia pria.

"Dia cantik Sehun-ah! Tidak heran jika seleramu adalah gadis seksi yang memiliki payudara besar dan paha yang putih".

Teman Sehun yang berkulit gelap itu menggoda Luhan.

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia marah dan juga malu. Sehun ternyata hanya ingin mempermalukannya.  
Tapi hei..teman-teman Sehun tidak mengetahui jika Luhan adalah pria. Luhan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tinggi Sehun ketika beberapa teman Sehun mulai menggodanya.

"Baby apa yang kau lakukan?  
Jangan malu. Kemari". Sehun merangkul tubuh Luhan dengan posesif. Dan semua temannya bersorak memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Sehun!". Luhan bergumam dan Sehun dapat mendengarnya.  
Sehun menyeringai dan berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan Luhan.

"Coba saja jika kau berani".  
Sehun mengecup pipi kanan Luhan. Dan Luhan bersumpah akan membunuhnya, ketika teman-temannya memuji betapa keren dan romantisnya Sehun.

"Hei siapa namamu gadis manis?"

Gadis manis?. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan teman Sehun dan Sehun meliriknya.  
Membenarkan poni rambut palsu Luhan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari teman nya.

"Guys namanya Lu...". Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Lu..Lulu".  
Sehun mengusap belakang tengkuknya dan terlihat gugup.

"Lulu? Nama yang manis dan sesuai dengan orangnya. Benar?".  
Temannya yang bermata bulat menyahut.

"Luhan..eh maksudku Lulu baby,  
ini teman-temanku. Yang ini KyungSoo". Sehun menunjuk pada pria bermata bulat.

"Hai aku Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu Lulu".

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Dan yang ini JongIn". Sehun menunjuk pria berkulit gelap disebelah kiri Luhan.

"Dan ini Tao.".

Mereka saling berjabat tangan,  
dan Luhan tetap diam. Ia tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali.  
Kerongkongannya kering untuk berbicara dan ia tidak peduli jika teman-teman Sehun menganggapnya bisu.  
Luhan benar-benar berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga.  
Namun dewi fortuna tidak berada disisinya dan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sudah 1 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu dipesta itu.  
Dan Luhan benar-benar ingin pulang. Ia benci Sehun yang mempermalukannya dihadapan umum. "Sehun aku ingin pulang!".

"Tunggu sebentar Luhan"

Sehun justru sibuk mengobrol dengan para gengnya.

Luhan kesal dan ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak pergi.  
Sehun menahan lengannya dan Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak sabaran sekali. Baiklah kita pulang."

Luhan menghela nafas.  
Setidaknya ia menang kali ini.

"Guys pacarku sudah tidak sabar.  
Jadi aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa". Sehun berpamitan kepada teman-  
temannya.

"Dia agresif sekali. Semoga malam mu menyenangkan Sehun-ah! Bermainlah dengan lembut!". Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa teman Sehun menjawab seperti itu.

"Apa maksud temanmu Sehun?".

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengenggam tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat pesta. "Pelan-pelan bodoh! Aku bisa terjatuh!".

"Apa kau bilang!".

Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Luhan dan Luhan merasa Sehun akan marah. "Ti..tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo pulang".

Ketika mereka telah sampai didepan lobi hotel, Sehun menahan lengan Luhan. Ada banyak penggemar disana.

Luhan terlihat panik ketika para penggemar mulai berteriak dan mencoba menerobos keamanan dari para satpam.  
"Sehun bagaimana ini!"

Sehun kembali menyeringai dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya.

Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika Sehun semakin dekat dan wajah mereka hanya berada beberapa centi satu sama lain. Dan Sehun menciumnya!  
Dihadapan banyak penggemar!.

Luhan terkejut dan mencoba memberontak, namun Sehun menahan lengannya dan menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciummannya.

"Oppa...!"

"Sehun! Jangan!"

Luhan dapat mendengar para gadis itu berteriak. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menangis dan pingsan. Luhan juga menangkap beberapa blitz dari kamera. Dan dengan usaha kerasnya, Luhan mampu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan berlari menuju parkiran.  
Luhan terlalu shock untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"JELASKAN PADAKU MENGAPA KAU MENCIUMKU DI HADAPAN PENGGEMARMU HAH! APA KAU INGIN MELIHAT MEREKA MEMBUNUHKU!". Luhan segera mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan ketika mereka berdua telah berada didalam mobil.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan Luhan semakin geram. "JAWAB AKU!  
SEHUN!"

"OH SEHUN JAWAB AKU ATAU—"

"AKU MENCIUMMU DIHADAPAN MEREKA UNTUK MENUTUPI SKANDAL GAY KU! SEKARANG DIAM DAN BIARKAN AKU BERKONSENTRASI!"

Sehun kembali membentak Luhan.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?  
Menyuruhku memakai pakaian wanita dan menjadikanku umpan untuk menutupi skandalmu! Kau jahat Sehun! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku minta maaf Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku terlalu egois".  
Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap. Namun Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah jalanan. Ia lelah sekarang.  
Tidak ingin membahas apapun.

.

-TBC-

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂ ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂ AMPUN! Jangan pukul gue xD ntar next chap gue usahakan HunHan jadian yah. Dan mulai FLUFF.  
▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂ ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂ Ah terharu pokoknya kalau liat review kalian. Buat sider, ini puasa loh xD

Q : Akun AFF kakak apa?  
A : sama kok, imKevin nama akunnya.

Q : Bakal berubah rate kah?  
A : Kita liat aja. Tergantung pada mau minta M ga? Wkwk

Q : Sehun suka Luhan ya?  
A : ini pan syndrome HunHan, Thehunie kan dingin jd ga terlalu nunjukkin dia suka Luhan xD

Q : Sehun mau jadiin Luhan pacarnya?  
A : Jangan buru2. Biar greget gtu xD

Q : Luhan manly or cantik?  
A : karakter Luhan kan cantik tp maunya dibilang manly. Sama kaya diaslinya kok. Ga beda jauh sama di FF

Banyak yang nebak Sehun pasti bakal minta yg ga jauh2 dari mesum? Ga kok xD Thehunie cuma minta Luhan jadi cewek untuk pamer ke teman2nya dan menutupi scandal gay nya. Hayoo puasa2 pikirannya mesum.  
#plakkk aku bakal buat reader susah menebak.

Maaf kalau pendek ya. Gue kan kerja dr jam 7.30-05.00. Jadi curi2 waktu xD

Terima kasih yang sudah review.  
Review kalian sangat berarti. Jd keep review yeah. Terimakasi juga untuk yg sudah fav fict ini.

Signed review :

| BabyHimmie| Isnaeni Love Sungmin | Selukr | VirXiaoLu | anisalu | HyunRa | RZHH 161220 II | Su Hoo | NinHunHan5120 | hunhanminute | Baekhyunnie | Nadera | strongbabyz | HunHanie | rizky. | filutfiyani | .752 | Fuji jump910 | DiraLeeOh | HanazonoShofie2 | dearmykrishan | meliarisky7 | valensia1630 | .50

Anonymous :

mikki miki | oh se-ha | hunhan | Secret A | guest | guest | XiaoLuhan | hunhan shipper | HunHanina | HunHanShip | shlover | bubbleteahan | Park Haneul | Chans | Youngnachoi | fairymoon | BabyLu | m1297 | 12420 | dee | Rakha Hun | deercho Yang belum kesebut namanya,  
next chap ya xD 


	4. The Confession

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

-  
DO NOT PLAGIARISM AND COPY PASTE ANYWHERE!  
Is T+ Content!

Foreword

Sehun tahu ia salah melakukan semua ini tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu. Ia baru saja mengenal Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu dan ia merasa sangat keterlaluan ketika membuat Luhan menuruti semua keinginannya. Membuat Luhan kesal ketika Luhan mencoba menyelamatkannya dari fans. Membuat Luhan malu dengan berpakaian wanita dan yang lebih memalukan dan membuat Luhan marah adalah ketika ia menciumnya dihadapan penggemar dan menjadikannya umpan agar skandal gay nya tertutupi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang.  
Luhan benar-benar tidak merespon permintaan maafnya.

Mereka sampai di gedung agensi dan lagi-lagi ada banyak fans disana. Sehun memukul stir mobilnya. Ia kesal ketika sebuah berita mengenai dirinya begitu cepat tersebar dan membuat penggemar membuat demo didepan agensinya.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang kini menggigit jarinya. Luhan terlihat gugup dan dari sorot matanya ia terlihat takut. Mereka tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam agensi dan menghindari para fans. Fans tentu sangat akan membahayakan Luhan.  
"Tenanglah Luhan, aku—".  
Ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi. Sehun segera mengutuk siapapun yang menelepon dan mengagetkannya.

"Halo ini Oh Se— haishh". Sehun segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Seseorang yang meneleponnya berteriak sangat keras. Sehun melihat pada layar ponsel untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang menelepon dan Sehun membekap mulutnya ketika melihat ID pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya. 'Violins Dage' itu adalah ID ceo Violins Entertainment —ceo dari agensinya dan juga Luhan.

"Baiklah presdir aku mengerti.  
Aku akan segera kembali".

Mendengar kata presdir, Luhan segera melihat ke arah Sehun dan bertanya padanya. "Apa itu presdir?".

Sehun mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada joke. "Ya. Aku harus segera kembali".

Sehun kemudian turun dan membuka pintu bagasi. Sehun bersyukur jika Baekhyun —  
menejer nya selalu menyimpan pakaian ganti didalam bagasi.

Cepat-cepat Sehun kembali sebelum para penggemar ada yang melihatnya. Kemudian menyerahkan kaos serta celana jeans pada Luhan. "Ganti pakaianmu sekarang, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui identitasmu Luhan".

Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan "Aku akan kembali terlebih dahulu, presdir sepertinya akan marah. Jangan lupa untuk menghapus make up mu."

Setelah memastikan Luhan mengerti, Sehun segera keluar dari mobil menuju agensinya. Ada 2 orang pengawal yang membantunya terhindar dari fans. Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak pernah menduga jika dirinya sangat terkenal dikalangan remaja fans Korea. Ia tidak berani menatap fans dan terus menundukkan kepala selama perjalanan menuju agensi.

Bernafas lega dan menyeka keringatnya sebelum Sehun mengetuk pintu berwarna silver dengan label 'PRESIDENT DIRECTOR'. Sehun telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerim konsekuensi apapun dari presdir nya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan presdir nya.  
Sehun dikejutkan dengan suara gebrakan meja dari presdirnya.  
Mata sang presdir berkilat amarah dan Sehun tidak berani menatapnya.

"OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN SEBENARNYA HAH! KAU BARU SAJA KEMBALI KEMARIN.  
TERLIBAT SKANDAL GAY DAN SEKARANG KAU MENCIUM SEORANG WANITA DIHADAPAN PENGGEMARMU! APA YANG KAU MAU? DASAR BOCAH TENGIK".

Presdir sudah akan melayangkan pukulan diwajah Sehun ketika Kris —salah satu menejer—  
menghentikan pergerakannya.  
"Presdir sudahlah. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik". Kris mencoba melerai dan Sehun sangat berterimakasih padanya.

"Sehun duduklah. Ceritakan pada kami tentang semua ini.". Kris merangkul bahu Sehun.  
Membawanya untuk duduk disalah satu sofa.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak takut. Ia hanya gelisah memikirkan Luhan.

Apa Luhan selamat?

Apa dia telah kembali ke asrama?

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sehun tidak sadar jika Kris dan sang presdir menatap tajam dan penuh tanya terhadap dirinya.

"Sehun ceritakan secara rinci masalah ini agar agensi segera memberi keterangan dan mengkonfirmasi". Suara Kris menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap dua orang dihadapannya.

Sehun menghela nafas, tidak tahu untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Untuk skandal gay ku. Kalian telah mengetahui sejak awal aku menjadi trainee jika aku gay.  
Kalian mengatakan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan kita telah membahasnya jauh-jauh hari."

Presdirnya mengangguk dan Kris menyela. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa pergi keluar dengan seorang wanita tanpa meminta ijin dan bahkan kalian berciuman".

Sehun meremas tangannya. Ia tidak yakin akan menceritakan bahwa wanita itu sebenarnya adalah Luhan. Dan dengan kemantapan hatinya, Sehun tetap menjelaskan. "Untuk hal ini aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bertindak gegabah tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Aku pergi ke pesta ulangtahun ayah temanku dan menyewa seorang wanita. Aku sengaja menciumnya dihadapan para fans agar skandal gay ku terlupakan dan mereka akan menganggapku normal."

"Siapa wanita itu dan dimana kau bertemu dengannya". Sang presdir juga mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sehun.

"Dia...dia Lu—"

"PRESDIR! ADA BANYAK WARTAWAN DATANG DAN BEBERAPA DARI PENGGEMAR MULAI MELEMPARI GEDUNG DENGAN TELUR!".

Itu adalah suara Chanyeol yang berada diambang pintu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sehun kembali bersukur ketika sang presdir dan Kris berlari keluar untuk memeriksa. Dengan begitu Sehun akan terhindar dari introgasi —setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Sehun kembali ke asrama. Ingin memastikan bahwa Luhan telah kembali dengan selamat. Jadi Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

1 menit berlalu...  
'Luhan buka pintunya!'

2 menit berlalu...  
'Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh menyesal'.

3 menit berlalu... Dan Luhan belum membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Luhan buka pintunya! Apa kau sudah kembali! Luhan!". Sehun berteriak dan terus menggedor pintu kamar Luhan. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"LUHAN! Apa kau baik-baik saja!". Sehun frustasi. Gelisah memikirkan Luhan yang tak kunjung menyahut.

"Jika kau belum kembali aku akan keluar dan membantumu!  
LUHAN!". Sehun mengira Luhan belum kembali, atau mungkin Luhan terjebak diantara fans. Jadi ia akan keluar untuk membantu Luhan ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara Luhan.

"Aku sudah kembali dan ingin tidur! Jangan menggangguku!".  
Luhan berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, dan Sehun dapat bernafas lega. Setidaknya Luhan sudah berada dalam keadaan aman —didalam kamarnya.

Sehun memutuskan tidur dan meminta maaf pada Luhan esok hari.

Itu hari Senin ketika pagi-pagi sekali Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Berniat meminta maaf pada anak yang lebih tua.  
Namun Luhan tidak meresponnya.  
Luhan juga tidak menginginkan Sehun untuk melatihnya.  
Kapanpun anak yang lebih muda bertanya "mengapa" Luhan akan menjawab jika ia tidak ingin merepotkan dan terlibat dengan Sehun lagi.

Sehun telah mengatakan maaf ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali pada Luhan. Sehun juga telah mengatakan menyesal dengan semua yang ia lakukan pada Luhan dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Namun Luhan tetap tidak peduli dan mengabaikan Sehun.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak insiden malam itu. Semua perusahaan membatalkan kontrak dengan Sehun dan agensinya. Presdir sangat marah pada Sehun yang telah mengacaukan segalanya dan membuat agensinya rugi.

Karena tidak ingin rugi dan bangkrut, agensi Sehun mendebutkan beberapa trainee model termasuk Luhan. Dan Sehun dibiarkan untuk vakum sampai semua skandal yang menimpanya mendingin dan perlahan terlupakan. Dan selama itu pula Luhan tetap mengabaikan Sehun. Sehun berpikir jika kesalahannya memang sudah sangat fatal dan membuat semua orang kecewa atau mungkin benci padanya.

Minggu ke-3 Sehun berada di Seoul. Luhan telah menjadi icon model di berbagai majalah. Nama Lu Han langsung melejit dan populer diseluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Bahkan banyak perusahaan yang menawarinya bermain film.

Luhan menjadi sangat sibuk dengan seluruh jadwalnya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menemui Luhan meskipun hanya sebentar. Kris sebagai menejer Luhan selalu mengatakan pada Sehun jika Luhan sibuk.

Sehun benar-benar frustasi.  
Berdiam diri dikamar membuatnya jengah. Agensi tidak memperbolehkannya keluar. Jadi malam ini Sehun diam-diam pergi dari asrama. Memakai topi,  
kacamata hitam dan juga masker agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Sehun pergi ke sebuah club malam. Meminum beberapa botol whiskey dan membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang dihadapinya.

Sehun terlihat seperti baru saja belajar menyetir mobil. Karena ia mabuk dan sulit mengendalikan mobilnya. Beruntung Sehun selamat dan tidak mengalami apapun sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai di asrama.

Berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar. Sehun salah memasuki kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar sebelah kanan —yang mana itu adalah pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun membuka kemeja bau alkoholnya dan melemparnya ke lantai, menyisakan kaosnya sebelum menjatuhkan diri pada ranjang dan membungkus tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut.

Sehun terbangun ketika merasakan sesuatu menggelitik dagunya. Ia juga merasakan kehangatan disisi kiri tubuh dan sekitar pinggangnya. Seperti seseorang tertidur disebelahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Membiasan matanya dengan cahanya menyilaukan dari jendela besar kamar. Ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Rambut berwarna cokelat madu yang menggelitik dagunya saat ia bergerak. Itu rambut Luhan.

Luhan?

LUHAN?

Sehun segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.  
Luhan tertidur disebelahnya. Dan tangan Luhan yang melingkar disekitar pinggangnya.

Ya. Sehun sangat terkejut.  
Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidur seranjang dengannya. Sehun mungkin hanya bermimpi, jadi ia harus bangun dari mimpinya!.  
Tapi faktanya Sehun tidak sedang bermimpi. Sehun mencubit hidungnya sendiri untuk memastikan jika semua ini nyata dan ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Sehun kemudian mengelus rambut Luhan. Merasakan wangi dan lembutnya rambut anak yang lebih tua.

Luhan menggeliat dan Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Luhan. Kemudian memejamkan mata dan berpura-  
pura tidur.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap peluh disekitar dahi Sehun.  
"Sehun-ah apa kau lelah? Kau terlihat nyaman sekali tertidur.  
Bangunlah. Sehun?". Luhan mengguncang tubuh anak yang lebih muda agar terbangun. Tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun sudah terbangun dan sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk anak yang lebih tua. Sehun ingin berteriak betapa ia sangat merindukan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah...bangunnn! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Sehun tetap berpura-pura tidur.  
Luhan terdengar seperti merajuk dan suaranya dipagi hari sangat menggemaskan.  
'Apa yang dia lakukan dikamarku'.

Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk melihat Luhan. Jadi ia membuka matanya. Luhan sedang memandangnya dan bibirnya mengerucut. 'Uh Luhan benarkah kau 26'.

"Sehun-ah". Luhan tersenyum lebar dan pipinya bersemu merah.  
Suaranya terdengar seperti seseorang yang gembira.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?". Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Kamarmu?".

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan ini menjadi kamarmu? Ini kamarku Sehun-  
ah."

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak berbohong. Cat kamar berwarna biru muda. Itu bukan kamarnya. Cat kamar Sehun berwarna krem.

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya. Ia tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa tertidur dikamar Luhan. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa tidur disini Lu?".

"Hahaha kau sungguh tidak ingat?". Luhan tertawa lepas dan Sehun semakin tidak mengerti.

Melihat tatapn bingung anak yang lebih muda. Luhan mulai menjelaskan.  
"Saat aku masuk kekamarku aku melihat gundukan diranjangku.  
Aku tidak tahu jika itu kau. Jadi aku mendekat dan ya. Kau disana.  
Tertidur diranjang kamarku. Aku pikir kau mabuk Sehun-ah.  
Tubuhmu bau alkohol".

Alis Sehun saling bertaut. Ia ingat semalam ia mabuk. Tapi ia tidak ingat jika ia tidur dikamar Luhan.  
"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?".

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu Sehun-ah. Tapi kau justru menggumamkan sesuatu—".

"Bergumam sesuatu? Seperti apa?". Sehun menyela dan Luhan menggangguk.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?".  
Luhan tertawa. Dan itu membuat Sehun penasaran. Mengapa anak yang lebih tua selalu tertawa.  
Luhan tidak tampak marah dan dingin pada Sehun seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Katakan. Jangan hanya tertawa!". Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak suka melihat Luhan yang terus menertawainya.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya diatas meja dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Senyum yang akan membuat Sehun meleleh. "Tapi kau harus berjanji akan menjelaskannya."

"Baik-baik aku akan menjelaskan dan sekarang katakan sesuatu seperti apa yang ku gumamkan".  
Sehun mendengus. Luhan terlalu bertele-tele dan membuatnya bingung.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada tab ponsel sebelum menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sehun. "Dengarkan ini".

Sehun memicingkan matanya.  
Semakin tidak mengerti dengan Luhan. Namun ia mengangguk dan menekan tombol 'PLAY'  
diponsel Luhan.

Terdengar suara dari ponsel Luhan.

"Luhannn...mengapa kau menghindariku? Kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu?" . Itu adalah suara dirinya. Suara Sehun.

"Kau merekamnya?"

"Diam dan dengarkan dulu sampai selesai."

Suara dari rekaman itu berlanjut.  
"Luhan. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Kau tahu? Ini sulit bagiku."

"Luhan aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Aku mencintaimu Luhannn". Sehun facepalm. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Rekaman suara itu telah selesai dan Sehun mengembalikan ponsel Luhan.

"Nah sekarang jelaskan padaku mengapa bergumam seperti itu Sehun-ah? Kau benar tidak ingat?". Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"A...aku...aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa merindukanmu ketika kau tidak berada disisiku Lu"

"Aku juga merasa kehilanganmu Lu. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh menyesal Lu". Sehun mendongak.  
Menatap Luhan penuh harap.

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu Sehun-ah. Aku hanya sibuk dan tidak sempat bertemu denganmu". Luhan menunduk.  
Menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin memerah. Ia merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik didalam perutnya ketika melihat senyum Sehun.  
Senyum yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah tidak marah dan memaafkanku Lu?".  
Sehun berbinar dan ia bangkit dari ranjang kemudian membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengangguk. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menjadi favoritnya ditubuh Sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan tiba-tiba saja berlutut dihadapan Luhan. Memegang kedua tangan anak yang lebih tua. "Luhan..."  
Sehun mendongak. Menatap lurus pada bola mata Luhan yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.  
"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Lu? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu". Sehun menatap teduh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan ikut berlutut dihadapan Sehun.  
Menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Luhan semakin dekat dengan Sehun.  
Dan Luhan menutup matanya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Sehun. Itu adalah kebupan penuh cinta dan tanpa gairah. Hanya menempelkan bibir keduanya.

"Apa itu cukup untuk mengetahui jawabanku Sehun-ah?". Luhan bertanya pada Sehun setelah bibir keduanya terpisah.

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi..."

"Jadi?". Luhan mengulang ucapan Sehun.

"Jadi sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih?".

Mata Luhan berbinar dan ia mengangguk-angguk antusias.

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat.  
Sangat erat hingga anak yang lebih tua kesulitan bernafas.  
Sehun memberikan kecupan-  
kecupan kecil diwajah Luhan.  
Menggesekkan hidung keduanya.

Dan pagi itu adalah pagi terbaik yang pernah mereka berdua lewati.  
"Aku mencintaimu Lulu ku"

"Jangan memanggilku Lulu. Itu nama tranformasiku saat menjadi wanita". Sehun terkekeh dan Luhan memukul ringan lengan Sehun.

-  
"Nghhh...Sehunn hentikannn".

Sehun berhenti mengecupi tengkuk Luhan. Menatap sayu anak yang lebih tua dipangkuannya.  
"Hemm ada apa Lu?"

"Kau membuatku geli. Bukankah kau harus mandi?". Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun dan membenarkan poni rambut Sehun yang berantakan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya.  
Menikmati setiap sentuhan Luhan dan merasakan nafas Luhan yang menerpa wajahnya. Hangat dan menyejukkan. "Memang mengapa? Aku tidak ada jadwal latihan ataupun pemotretan Lu.  
Kau juga libur hari ini.  
Benarkan?".

Luhan mengangguk dan membenamkan wajahnya dilekuk tengkuk Sehun.

Momen pagi itu terusik oleh dering ponsel Sehun. Sehun segera mencari dimana ponselnya. Ketika ia menemukannya, Sehun segera menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponsel sebelum menempatkannya ditelinga.  
Luhan masih duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Memainkan rambut anak yang lebih muda.  
"Oh Sehun disini. Oh ada apa dude?". Itu adalah Chanyeol yang menelepon dan merusak momen berharga Sehun. Chanyeol mengatakan hari ini Sehun harus mengadakan pers dan memperbaiki namanya agar tidak merusak karir kedepannya.

"Baiklah. Jam 10.00a.m. Aku akan segera kesana.". Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menatap Luhan yang juga menatap penuh tanya terhadap Sehun.

"Chanyeol? Apa kau harus latihan Sehun-ah?".

"Tidak. Chanyeol mengatakan akan ada pers untukku. Terkait skandal itu."  
Sehun menjatuhkan pandanganya ke lantai. Jujur saja Sehun sangat gugup. Sudah 2 minggu lebih ia tidak muncul dipublik. Ia takut jika masalahnya justru bertambah besar.

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan mendaratkan kecupan dibibir anak yang lebih muda. Mencoba menenangkan Sehun.  
Memberitahunya jika Luhan ada untuknya dan akan mendukungnya. "Aku akan menemanimu Sehun-ah. Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Kau pasti bisa! Ayo berjuang!". Luhan membuat tinju ke udara.  
Menyemangati anak yang lebih muda.

Sehun tertawa dan mencubit hidung Luhan. "Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Jam 10 kita akan berangkat". Luhan mengangguk.

Setelah mencium kedua pipi anak yang lebih tua. Sehun pergi menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-  
siap

Sehun tercengang melihat Chanyeol berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar Luhan?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya.  
Sahabatnya itu memang selalu banyak bertanya. "Bukan urusanmu! Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan menarik tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya. "Dengar Sehun. Presdir memintaku menyampaikan ini padamu. Di pers nanti. Katakan pada semua orang jika wanita yang kau cium telah mencampakkanmu, dan ciuman kalian malam itu adalah ciuman perpisahan. Katakan pada semua, jika kalian telah berpisah dan jika mereka bertanya identitas wanita itu, jangan katakan apapun. Kau cukup mengatakan apa yang tadi sudah kujelaskan. Kau mengerti?".

Sehun mengangguk. Dan Chanyeol memberikan tepukan dibahunya. "Aku pergi dulu Sehun-ah. Ku harap dengan pers ini citra namamu akan membaik".

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol telah pergi, Sehun menendang pintu kamarnya. Ia kesal. Apapun yang akan ditujukan pada publik adalah presdir yang mengendalikannya.

09.50a.m

Sehun sudah bersama Luhan menuju tempat dimana pers diadakan. Luhan selalu memegang erat tangan Sehun.  
Memberinya kekuatan. "Sehun-  
ah berjuang!". Luhan memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi Sehun dan Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan.  
Menyebabkan anak yang lebih tua menggerutu tentang ia menata rambutnya dengan hati-hati dan lama. Dan Sehun tidak peduli itu.  
Luhan sangat menggemaskan ketika menggerutu seperti anak kecil.

-  
Mereka sampai ditempat pers gedung agensinya. Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun dan mengatan "Jaiyoo!" sebelum Sehun masuk ke ruangan dimana pers diadakan dan Luhan menunggunya diluar ruangan bersama Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang merupakan menejer Sehun.

Cahaya menyilaukan dari blitz kamera menyambut Sehun ketika ia sudah berada diruang pers.  
Sehun berdehem untuk mengambil alih perhatian seluruh wartawan dan juga reporter.

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-  
dalam, Sehun mulai berbicara melalui mic.  
"Aku Oh Sehun. Pertama-tama aku sangat ingin meminta maaf kepada penggemar. Aku tahu mereka sangat kecewa padaku.  
Aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-  
hati dan tidak mengulangi lagi kesalahanku".

"Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita itu? Dan mengapa kalian berciuman dihadapan penggemar?"

"Benarkah kalian ingin memamerkan hubungan asmara kalian dihadapan publik?".  
Beberapa reporter mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya.  
Merasa tersinggung, namun tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Aku menyesal melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh seperti itu. Wanita itu adalah kekasih yang telah mencampakkanku. Ciuman malam itu adalah ciuman perpisahan. Kami sudah benar-  
benar berpisah sejak insiden malam itu".

"Benarkah anda seorang biseksual?".

Sehun menatap seluruh ruangan.  
Semua orang menatapnya,  
menantikan jawaban dan kebenaran dari rumor yang beredar.  
"Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui. Mantan kekasihku adalah seorang perempuan, dan apa kalian masih meragukan orientasi, maaf...orientasi seks ku? Aku harap kalian mengerti dan tidak mempercayai rumor.  
Aku sangat menyesal dan benar-  
benar minta maaf pada penggemar dan semua orang.  
Selamat siang dan terimakasih telah datang untuk pers ku".  
Sehun tersenyum dan membiarkan para wartawan serta reporter mengambil gambar dirinya. Ia membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan dan beberapa orang dari agensi memberinya acungan jempol.  
Sehun merasa lega sekarang, dan ia berharap ia bisa kembali aktif dalam dunia modelling.

Luhan disana. Tersenyum sangat manis pada Sehun. Dan jari-jari tangan Luhan membentuk sebuah tanda 'love' didepan dadanya. Sehun mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan Luhan menunduk dengan pipi yang merona. Dan tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari dan melihat interaksi kecil diantara Sehun dan Luhan

-To Be Continue-

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review+Fav+Follow. Always laughed and feel happy so much if i read your review all font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ/span/font

Sedikit informasi guys. Kantor management/agensi dan asrama HunHan itu berdempetan. Kamar HunHan pintu kamarnya bersebelahan. Violins Ent(agensi mengarang) itu berada di Apgujeong. Sehun itu mantan trainee Violins Ent dan ditranfer ke Glow Ent(Kanada) karna dia harus kuliah disana. Ntar masalalu Sehun aku tulis juga dah biar para reader mengerti.  
Dan apa kalian sudah tahu jika Sehun gay disini? Sudah aku jelaskan dichap ini. Yoyo men HunHan Jadian!

Q : Teman Sehun gay atau ga?  
A : Gatahu. ntar aku coba munculin mereka.

Q : Gimana Sehun terlibat scandal gay?  
A : Ntar akan dicupas. setajam SILET XD Owh ya guys, kalian pasti bingung dengan cara penulisanku kan?  
Aku pakai gaya author2 di AFF.  
Bukan mengcopy, hanya saja mengikuti gaya2 bhs. Inggris.  
Aku ga mau banyak bacot. Kalau mau tanya2 bisa mention twitterku BeatBigBro atau FB ku Chan Redber Kevin. See you next chap 


	5. The 1st Date

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

Luhan tentu saja mendengar apapun yang telah Sehun sampaikan selama pers berlangsung. Luhan tidak marah tentang itu. Hanya saja Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menyangkal jika Sehun adalah gay, sementara dirinya kini menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua adalah pria, itu berarti mereka menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Dan Luhan butuh penjelasan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin jika Sehun ternyata hanya mempermainkannya.

Luhan dan Sehun tengah makan siang dikantin agensi Violins. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan.  
Memperhatikan anak yang lebih tua memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan tersedak dan batuk. Sehun segera mengambil air minum untuknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan. "Pelan-pelan Lu. Kau baik-baik saja?". Sehun terlihat cemas.  
Luhan nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mata Luhan terus bergerak gelisah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Lu?  
Mau bercerita padaku?".

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.  
Menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum padanya.  
Luhan harus bertanya tentang semuanya. Tentang mengapa Sehun menyangkal orientasi seksualnya.  
Tentang bagaimana Sehun terlibat skandal gay dan berakhir membuat dirinya berpakaian wanita untuk menjebaknya dan terlibat ke dalamnya.  
"Sehun-ah, kau tau kita sesama pria. Dan kita menjalin hubungan. Lalu mengapa kau menyangkal jika kau biseksual dan mengapa kau terlibat skandal gay?".

Sehun menghela nafas. Jadi ini yang membuat Luhan tersedak makan? Membuat Luhan gelisah?.  
Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. Menggemgamnya dibawah meja agar tidak ada yang melihat.  
"Dengar Luhan. Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan semuanya. Benar aku gay. Dan skandal itu benar-benar sebuah kesalahpahaman". Sehun berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan "Saat itu aku berada ditaman bersama Yixing. Dia adalah rekan kerjaku. Yixing sangat tidak menyukai kesuksesanku jadi dia menjebakku dengan menciumku."

Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun. "Jadi kalian benar berciuman?". Luhan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak Lu. Kami tidak benar-benar berciuman. Bibir kami bahkan tidak menempel. Foto itu diambil salah satu penggemar dari arah belakangku.  
Tangan Yixing berada ditengkukku jadi kami terlihat seperti sedang berciuman".

Luhan mengangguk "Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa perpacaran dengan Jung Krystal?".

Sehun tertawa dan mencubit gemas hidung Luhan. "Apa kau percaya Lu jika kau adalah kekasihku yang pertama?".

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Krystal adalah sahabatku. Dia juga mentorku saat aku menjadi trainee di Kanada. Krystal sangat populer disana. Dan kau tahu? Dunia entertainmen sangat kejam. Aku tidak terlalu populer saat itu.  
Agensi menyuruhku dan Krystal berpura-pura menjalin hubungan untuk menaikkan pamor dan membuatku benar-benar populer. Tapi semenjak itu Yixing membenciku dan membuat skandal ini."

Luhan mengenggam dan meremas pelan tangan Sehun. "Aku mengerti Sehun-ah. Maaf membuatmu mengingat hal seperti ini lagi".

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan. Itu menjadi bagian favoritnya saat ini dan Luhan akan menggerutu karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

Luhan menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia bingung harus memakai pakaian seperti apa?. Hari ini Sehun mengajaknya berkencan untuk mengisi hari libur sekaligus merayakan kesuksesannya. karena citra nama Sehun telah kembali. Ini kencan pertama Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kecewa.

Setelah hampir mencoba seluruh pakaian yang ada dalam lemarinya, Luhan memutuskan memakai pakaian casual seperti kaos yang dipadukan dengan kemeja dan celana jeans biru nya.

Luhan baru saja selesai memakai jel pada rambutnya, ketika ponselnya berdering.  
'Itu pasti Sehun'.

"Sehun-ah? Aku akan segera selesai, tunggu sebentar".

Setelah menekan tombol 'END CALL' pada ponselnya, Luhan memakai sepatunya dan keluar.

Begitu Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendorong tubuhnya kembali masuk dan menghempaskannya ke dinding.  
Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui itu adalah kekasihnya. "Sehun-ah ada apa?". Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah bingungnya, ia menatap bola mata Sehun dan wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu". Luhan diam, merasakan detak jantungnya yang memberontak seperti ingin keluar dan nafas kekasihnya yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap anak yang lebih muda akan menciumnya.

Tuhan mendengar harapan Luhan ketika Sehun semakin mendekat dan tangan anak yang lebih muda memeluk pinggang Luhan, membuatnya semakin dekat dan bibir mereka menempel. Luhan tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun, jadi tangannya memeluk disekitar leher Sehun. Mengharapkan kekasihnya untuk memberikan lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir.

Sehun mengerti dan ia ikut memejamkan matanya. Memberikan anak yang bermata rusa lumatan pada bibir merah mudanya.

Luhan meremas rambut Sehun, memberitahunya jika Luhan membutuhkan pasokan oksigen pada paru-parunya. Dan Sehun melepaskan tautannya.  
Mengusap bibir anak yang lebih tua dengan ibu jarinya.

"Nah bayi rusaku, ayo kita berangkat".  
Sehun meraih tangan kiri Luhan,  
menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Sehun-ah kita akan kemana? Bagaimana jika ada penggemar yang melihat?". Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatirnya ketika mereka sampai di mobil Sehun.

Memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada anak yang lebih tua, Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Luhan. Sudahku bilang, itu adalah bagian favorit Sehun ketika bersama Luhan. "Kita akan ke Lotte World, ini hari Senin Lu, penggemar akan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk belajar".

Sehun dan Luhan masing-masing memiliki liburan untuk tiga hari ke depan sebelum mereka harus aktif dan bekerja sebagai seorang model yang profesional. Tentu saja keduanya tidak ingin membuang tiga hari berharga mereka dengan hanya berdiam diri di asrama. Mereka harus memiliki, setidaknya waktu berkencan. Bermain di lotte world tentu akan menyenangkan.

LOTTE WORLD

"Wahhh! Sehun-ah! Ini keren!"  
Luhan melompat dengan matanya yang berbinar.  
Mereka baru saja sampai dan Luhan terus saja menggumamkan apa saja wahana yang ingin Luhan coba. Tentu saja bukan roller coaster. Luhan sangat takut dengan kecepatan dan ketinggian di atas rata-rata.

"Benarkah? Saat aku kecil, hyungku sering mengajakku kemari". Sehun mendongak, menatap roller coaster yang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Benarkah? Kau memiliki seorang hyung?". Luhan bertanya dan ikut mendongak menatap roller coaster. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tentu saja, hyung lah yang selalu menjagaku ketika orangtua kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan".  
Sehun menjatuhkan tatapannya, ada rasa sedih dari suaranya. Luhan menyadarinya dan tidak ingin membuat Sehun mengingat masalalu nya.

"Sehun-ah ayo kita naik yang itu". Luhan menunjuk pada kuda-kuda yang berputar mengelilingi tiang yang berada ditengahnya,  
mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.  
Ketika Sehun menangguk, Luhan menarik tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau 26 dan kau ingin menaiki kuda putar? Astaga rusa menaiki kuda?".

Sehun mengejek dan mendapat pukulan kecil diperutnya dari kekasihnya yang kini memajukan bibirnya, dan pura-pura marah pada Sehun.

Luhan berkali-kali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Itu membuat yang lebih muda tidak mengerti dan ikut melihat ke arah belakang. "Ada apa Lu? Kau harus memandang ke depan atau kau akan tersandung dan jatuh".

"Sehun-ah aku curiga dengan 2 gadis itu". Luhan menunjuk pada 2 gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang mengarahkan kamera dan saling berbisik. "Aku pikir mereka mengenal kita".

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Luhan berjalan kembali ke arah yang berlawanan. "Kau mau kemana Lu!". Sehun berteriak dan mencoba berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dan Luhan.  
Mereka menghampiri 2 gadis yang Luhan maksud.

"Permisi apa kalian mengenal kami?". Luhan bertanya pada 2 gadis di hadapannya dan gadis-  
gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu. Lu Han dan Oh Sehun. Kalian adalah idolaku. Kami fans kalian".

Luhan menelan ludah. Menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Bagaimana jika gadis-gadis itu membuat berita tentang kencannya dan Sehun kemudian menyebarkannya ke internet. Luhan tidak ingin semua itu terjadi, ia baru saja debut dan ia tidak ingin memiliki skandal seperti Sehun. Itu pasti sulit untuk menjalani nya.

Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara ketika Sehun memotongnya "Kami akan memberikan kalian pelukan gratis asal kalian tidak mengambil gambar dan berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat kami disini, bagaimana?". Sehun melirik Luhan yang kini mulutnya menganga.

"Kami hanya ingin melepas penat dengan berjalan-  
jalan, kalian tentu akan menghargai privasi kami bukan?". Sehun melanjutkan dan tersenyum pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Pelukan gratis?".

"Kami terima persyaratannya". Gadis-gadis itu mengangguk antusias. Sehun dan Luhan mendekat dan memeluk 2 gadis itu.

"Nah sekarang hapus foto kami yang sempat kalian ambil, sebagai bonus kalian akan mendapat tanda tangan kami".

Sehun berkata dan gadis-gadis itu sibuk dengan kamera nya untuk menghapus foto yang telah mereka ambil sebelumnya.

"Ah Sehun oppa benar-benar baik dan tampan".

"Aku akan segera pingsan setelah mendapat pelukan dan tanda tangan dari Luhan".

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Gadis-gadis itu sangat berlebihan menurutnya, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Gadis-  
gadis itu lucu, hanya karena mendapat sebuah pelukan dan tanda tangan mereka akan pingsan?.  
Tapi hey bayangkan, jika kalian bertemu dengan idola kalian tanpa disengaja disuatu tempat, dan idola kalian menghampiri kemudian menawarkan sebuah pelukan gratis, bukankah kalian juga akan berteriak betapa kalian sangat beruntung?. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu sibuk dengan alam fantasinya dan tidak menyadari bahwa gadis-  
gadis itu telah pergi. Menyisakan Sehun yang menyipitkan matanya, memandang Luhan yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Luhan...". Tidak ada jawaban.  
"Bayi rusa!". Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan dan masih tidak ada jawaban.  
"Luhan aku melihat rusa gila disini".

Luhan membulat "Dimana Sehun-ah? Apa benar ada rusa gila disini?". Luhan bergidik dan Sehun tertawa.

"Tentu saja ada, bukankah kau rusa gila? Kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri". Sehun kembali tertawa dan memegang perutnya. Sangat lucu menggoda kekasihnya.

"Yah Sehun-ah! Aku tidak gila! Dan kau mencintaiku, itu berarti kau mencintai orang gila!".

Mereka duduk di dalam bianglala sekarang.  
Menikmati pemandangan lotte world dari atas sana. Luhan juga menikmati gula kapas yang tadi dibelikan Sehun, sedangkan anak yang lebih muda menikmati bubble tea cokelatnya.

"Sehun-ah tadi itu, kau benar-benar keren. Tapi bagaimana jika para fans itu menyebarkan rumor yang tidak-tidak tentang kita?".

"Tidak akan Lu, mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dan telah menyetujui persyaratan kita". Sehun menjawab dan memindahkan dirinya duduk disamping Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau yakin Sehun-ah? Mereka bisa saja membuat artikel tentang kita yang pergi berkencan". Luhan menundukkan kepalanya ketika mengatakan tentang kencan. Ia masih belum percaya jika dirinya dan Sehun kini berkencan.

"Kau ini berfikir yang tidak-tidak Lu. Bukankah mereka hanya melihat kita berjalan bersama dan pergi ke lotte world? Mereka tidak melihat kita berciuman, dan mereka tidak akan menganggap kita sedang berkencan. Mereka hanya mengira kita berjalan-jalan saja". Luhan merona mendengar kata berciuman. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi,  
ketika Sehun menciumnya, melumat bibirnya. Dan Luhan mengakui, bibir Sehun sangat manis.

Sibuk dengan bernostalgia, Luhan tidak menyadari jika wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.  
Luhan baru sadar ke dunianya ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel dibibirnya. Bibir Sehun.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun. Menyadarkan anak yang lebih muda jika mereka berada ditempat umum, bagaimana jika ada fans yang melihat.

"Kenapa Lu? Kenapa menolaknya". Sehun terlihat kesal dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Sehun-ah ini tempat umum, bagaimana jika ada fans yang melihat". Luhan tahu jika Sehun akan kesal jika keinginnya tidak Luhan kabulkan. Hanya saja Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin ada yang melihat dan menyebabkan berita yang tidak-tidak di internet. Walau dalam hatinya Luhan sangat menyukai bibir manis Sehun ketika mereka berciuman, tapi Luhan masih mampu mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak melakukannya ditempat umum.

"Jadi maksudmu, jika tidak ditempat umum kau mau?". Sehun beralih menatap Luhan.  
Memerlihatkan seringaiannya. "Luhan?".

"Y-ya. Ya kau bisa melakukannya nanti di asrama".  
Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah muda dipipinya. Ia merasa bodoh dan malu atas jawabannya yang terlihat seperti murahan dan pasrah dengan permintaan Sehun. Tapi selama itu Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Luhan milik Sehun dan Sehun adalah milik Luhan.

"Sehun-ah aku ingin ini". Luhan menunjuk boneka rusa pada sebuah kotak kaca besar; yang mana didalamnya terdapat banyak boneka.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Lu. Kau 26 dan kau ingin boneka? Benar-benar seperti bayi".

"Ayolah Sehun-ah?". Sehun tidak menjawab dan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehunnie...ku mohon". Luhan merajuk dan melakukan aegyo bbuing bbuing yang membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk mencium kekasihnya.  
Luhan tidak melakukan apapun saja sudah membuat Sehun uring-uringan tentang bagaimana menggemaskannya Luhan. Dan sekarang Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun hampir mimisan.

"Baiklah. Berhenti melakukan hal konyol seperti itu".

Luhan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. Sehun mengusak lagi rambut Luhan yang sudah berantakan dan semakin berantakan.

Berjalan ke arah kotak kaca dan Sehun memasukkan koin dimesin agar dapat mengambil boneka rusa yang Luhan maksud dengan cara menjapitnya seperti memancing dan menggerakkan kail dengan kursor tombol pada mesin.

Percobaan pertama gagal.

"Ayo Sehun-ah kau pasti bisa!". Luhan menyemangati kekasihnya.

Percobaan kedua gagal. Dan Sehun hanya memiliki sisa 1 koin didompetnya.

Percobaan ketiga gagal, dan Luhan melipat wajahnya. Pacarnya benar-benar tidak bisa bermain. "Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya Sehun-ah".

"Diam dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi". Sehun memasukkan koin terakhirnya. Ya sedikit lagi boneka itu akan masuk ke ranjang hadiah.

Luhan tidak berkedip dan mulutnya bergumam agar pacarnya berhasil mengambil boneka rusa itu.

Lima detik...

'Sedikit lagi Sehun-ah'.

Sepuluh detik...

'Kau bisa Sehun-ah'.

Setengah menit...  
Luhan facepalm.

Luhan menyerah. Pacarnya sangat payah dan mungkin akan gagal.

"Luhan!". Luhan membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Boneka rusa berwarna cokelat berada didepan matanya! Sehun berhasil melakukannya! Dia berhasil mengambil boneka dari kotak kaca besar itu.

"Sehun-ah! Kau berhasil melakukannya!". Luhan berbinar dan mencoba mengambil boneka rusa itu dari tangan Sehun. Tapi Sehun menjauhkannya,  
dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka itu hingga membuat Luhan harus berjinjit untuk mengambilnya. "Berikan padaku Sehun-ah".

"Tidak semudah itu bayi rusa ku!".

"Ap..apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu boneka ku?".  
Luhan cemberut dan Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku yang mengambilnya, itu artinya ini milikku,  
tapi kau boleh memilikinya dengan satu syarat".  
Sehun kembali menyeringai dan Luhan merasakan tubuhnya bergidik mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Apa syaratnya?". Luhan berada pada zona tidak aman sekarang. Ketika jari Sehun menunjuk pada wahana roller coaster.

"Kau harus menaiki roller coaster, bagaimana?".

Luhan sudah mengatakan jika permainan yang paling Luhan takuti adalah roller coaster. Luhan takut ketinggian dan juga takut kecepatan yang terlampau diatas rata-rata. Luhan menelan ludahnya, menatap tidak percaya pada kekasihnya.  
"Kau takut Luhan? Aku sangat menyukai roller coaster, aku ingin naik itu bersamamu Lu".

"Aku...Aku".

*

*

-TBC-

Apa Luhan akan menuruti persyaratan Sehun?.  
Sehun sangat suka menjahili dan menggoda Luhan. Hanya karena ingin boneka rusa, Luhan harus menghadapi ketakutannya pada permainan roller coaster. apa ada bagian favorite kalian?

Foreword

Aku bukan author yang hebat. Sangat sulit mendiskripsikan detail sebuah adegan yang ada dalam imajinasiku. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika alur nya kecepetan reader-nim. Aku sangat menghargai dan berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, follow+Fav+review FF jelekku ini. Sampai jumpat di chapter mendatang dan tinggalkan review :D

Chapternya memang sengaja aku buat pendek2. Soalnya 1 hari itu dibagi 2sisi. Setengah hari dari sisi Luhan, dan setengah hari dari sisi Sehun. 


	6. The RollerCoaster

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

A/N :

Petama-tama maaf telat update karena aku sibuk bekerja Yang kedua, alurnya kecepetan. Secepat roller coaster dan aku sungguh minta maaf Yang ketiga aku tidak ingin menerima kritikan, aku hanya ingin menerima saran dari kalian.

.

.

Sehun menahan tawanya melihat Luhan berkali-kali menelan benjolan dilehernya. Menatap Sehun dan roller coaster secara bergantian.

"Sehun-ah ambil saja boneka rusaku, aku tidak bisa menaiki roller coaster". Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jarinya memainkan ujung dari kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Bayi rusaku yang malang".  
Sehun tertawa terbahak. Menurutnya Luhan benar-  
benar konyol dan gampang menyerah jika digoda.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!".  
Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, sudah bersiap untuk menangis karena tidak bisa memiliki boneka rusa itu.

"Benarkah kau tidak bisa naik roller coaster? Kau takut? Hahaha". Sehun justru semakin tertawa dan membuat Luhan semakin memerah antara ingin menangis dan juga malu.

Luhan memilih hal yang pertama dan ia mulai terisak. "Sehunnie jahat".

Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melihat kekasihnya menangis, dan itu hanya karena boneka rusa? Oh Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ingin mendapat permen tapi tidak di ijinkan oleh orangtua nya. "Yasudah jika tidak mau, boneka ini akan kuberikan pada Baek menejer".

"Sehunnie berikan padaku, akan kulakukan apapun selain menaiki roller coaster. Apa kau mau melihat kekasihmu mati didepan matamu setelah menaiki roller coaster?". Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memohon pada kekasihnya agar memberikan boneka rusanya.

Sehun tertegun. Ia membayangkan jika setelah naik roller coaster, Luhan akan trauma, kemudian sakit dan... Tidak itu tidak akan terjadi.

Karena sibuk melamun, Sehun tidak menyadari jika tangan Luhan semakin dekat dengan boneka yang Sehun pegang.

Satu

Dua

"SEHUN-AH AKU DAPAT BONEKA NYA!". Luhan berlari menjauhi Sehun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Luhan! Kau curang! Kembalikan! Hei!". 'Dasar licik tsk'

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti kekasihnya juga memiliki kejahilan terhadap dirinya.

Benarkah kau 26 tahun? Kau membuatku geli sekarang.

-o.0.o-

Sehun mengejar Luhan yang semakin menjauh.  
Sesekali ia akan tertawa melihat Luhan yang terkena makian karena tanpa sengaja menabrak pengunjung yang lain. Luhan adalah seperti seorang buronan sekarang, setelah ketahuan mencuri ia kabur dari kejaran polisi.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Hari-harinya yang telah berlalu hanya terasa kosong. Ia sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal pemotretan dan jumpa fans yang selalu agensinya adakan. Luhan seperti malaikat untuknya. Luhan datang dikehidupannya tanpa pernah Sehun prediksikan sebelumnya. Luhan datang membawa warna baru dalam hidupnya yang gelap. Luhan datang membawa cinta yang membuat jantung Sehun selalu memberontak. Memenuhi pikiran Sehun, Luhan adalah seperti candu sekarang.

"Ini." Sehun tidak menyadari kapan anak yang lebih tua dari nya itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Eh? Apa ini." Sehun memandang kaleng soda yang Luhan berikan padanya.

"Sehun-ah kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui jika itu minuman." Luhan melipat tangannya didada dan kaki nya ia hentak-hentakan ke tanah.

"Bukan itu. Kapan kau membeli nya? Bukankah kita sedang bermain kejar-kejaran Lu?." Sehun sejenak lupa akan aksi pencurian Luhan terhadap boneka rusa ketika sang pencuri mencoba menyogok dirinya dengan sekaleng minuman.

"Aku tidak berfikir kau mengejarku Sehun-ah. Kau hanya berdiam diri disini seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya." Luhan tertawa geli menganggap kekasihnya seperti anak kucing dan dirinya adalah induk kucing.

"Nah sekarang lupakan tentang itu. Karena kau telah mencuri boneka rusaku, maka kau harus diberikan hukuman." Luhan menelan ludahnya dan membuat Sehun menyeringai untuk kembali menggoda Luhan "Kau harus naik roller coaster."

Luhan mendongak menatap roller coaster yang menurutnya adalah seperti monster yang siap untuk menelannya. Luhan menggeleng, ia bingung memilih antara mempertahankan atau melepas boneka rusanya. "Bambi ku..."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan gumamkan. "Bambi?." Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menganggukkan kepala nya pelan. Menatap sedih pada boneka rusa yang ada dipelukan nya.

"Boneka ini namanya Bambi, dia adalah karakter kartun yang sangat aku sukai." Luhan semakin erat memeluk bambi nya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Dasar bayi. Sudah besar masih saja menyukai kartun." Sehun mengacak (lagi)  
rambut Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak menggerutu seperti biasanya. Luhan sibuk memandang keatas,  
dimana roller coaster tetap berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Bukankah hidup juga seperti menaiki sebuah roller coaster?" Sehun berhenti tertawa dan memandang Luhan yang juga memandangnya. Tidak merespon anak yang lebih tua, Sehun berharap Luhan melanjutkan "Ketika kita menaiki, kita akan menikmatinya. Begitupula dengan hidup yang kita nikmati. Atau ketika kita berteriak saat kereta rollercoaster meluncur dengan kecepatannya. Kita juga kadang akan berteriak ketika mengalami masalah dan kegagalan dalam hidup." Luhan berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali melanjutkan. "Atau karena kita ketakutan karena kecepatan rollercoaster, kita memilih melompat. Itu berarti kita mengambil kesalahan dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Benarkan Sehun-  
ah?."

Sehun tertegun. Mulutnya menganga. Sehun tidak pernah berfikir Luhan menjadi melankolis dan bijaksana seperti ini dalam menggambarkan sebuah kehidupan dan rollercoaster. Sehun berfikir Luhan hanyalah seseorang yang umurnya telah dewasa, namun pikirannya seperti anak kecil. Dan hari ini Sehun menemukan bagaimana diri Luhan yang lain. Luhan yang melankolis, bijaksana dan dewasa. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya.  
"Bukankah aku juga seperti rollercoaster?." Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau seperti rollercoaster? Maksudmu adalah kehidupanmu yang seperti rollercoaster?."

Sehun meneguk minuman yang sempat Luhan berikan, sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Bukan Lu. Maksudku, aku seperti rollercoaster.  
Rollercoaster sangat cepat ketika melaju, begitu pula dengan diriku yang begitu cepat menaklukkan hatimu." Luhan menunduk dan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Dan kau tahu Lu? Kereta rollercoaster akan selalu berjalan memutari rel yang telah disediakan. Selamanya kereta itu akan berjalan diatas rel dan bukan ditempat lain. Seperti hatiku yang selalu berputar-putar dan berjalan dihatimu Lu, selamanya pada hatimu dan tidak akan terganti."

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah dan ia memukul pelan lengan Sehun. Menyebabkan anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengaduh berpura-pura menahan sakit. "Jangan merayu Sehun-ah. Itu menggelikan."

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" Sehun mencolek dagu Luhan dan Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan bambi nya. "Jadi apa kau akan menaikinya?  
Rollercoaster?".

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah kau bilang, kau seperti rollercoaster? Aku akan menaikimu jika kau memang seperti rollercoaster."

Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun menyeringai, dan Luhan segera menyesali jawaban konyol dan tidak masuk akalnya. "Benarkah kau akan menaikiku?"

"Maksudku... Maksudku bukan itu Sehun-ah, kau jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan." Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Ia merasakan Sehun memiliki suatu pikiran yang tidak sama dengan apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Memangnya aku memiliki pikiran apa? Aku tidak.  
Aku hanya berfikir kau memintaku untuk menggendongmu dan berlari seperti rollercoaster.  
Bukan begitu?" Kena kau Luhan. Pikiranmu kotor sekali.

Siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di lotte world dan mengelilingi beberapa tempat pariwisata lainnya. Luhan terus mengeluh jika ia lelah dan meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya seperti rollercoaster. Sehun menolak karena tidak ingin bermesraan ditempat umum, tapi Luhan tetap memaksa dan mengancam tidak akan berkencan lagi dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan pacarnya yang manja dan kekanakan.

-o.0.o-

"Lu hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan". Luhan tidak merespon dan Sehun tetap fokus pada mengemudi nya. Sehun benar-benar senang hari ini. Dan itu semua karena Luhan. Luhan selalu dapat membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan sejenak penat yang ada dalam diri Sehun.

"Luhan apa kau senang juga hari ini?"

Hening.

"Lu?". Sehun menoleh ke samping, dimana Luhan duduk disebelahnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan telah tertidur, memeluk boneka rusanya dengan sangat erat. Matanya yang bulat kini terpejam, menjadikan wajahnya tampak seperti malaikat. Luhan adalah seperti bayi, ia tak nampak 26 tahun dan Sehun tidak akan percaya,  
jika kekasihnya memang 26.

Sekarang Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika telah sampai didepan asrama. Apa dia akan menggendong Luhan yang tertidur sampai dikamar, dengan resiko orang lain akan melihat dan curiga tentang hubungan yang mereka jalani.  
Atau Sehun akan membangunkan Luhan yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya tertidur dimobil dan mengalami sakit pada punggungnya karena semalaman tidur dengan cara terduduk.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan 09.06PM dan Sehun harus membangunkan Luhan sekarang. Jangan sampai menejer mereka marah karena terlambat pulang.

"Luhan bangunlah". Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, meyebabkan anak yang tertidur itu menggeliat tak nyaman dan tetap memejamkan mata. "Bayi rusaku! Ayo bangun atau aku akan membawamu naik rollercoaster!". Sehun kembali mencoba membangunkan Luhan dengan cara menakutinya.

Luhan membuka matanya mendengar rollercoaster. Sejenak ia lupa jika dirinya kini telah berada dimobil Sehun. Luhan dengan wajah ketakutannya memeluk leher Sehun yang memang sangat dekat dengannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekuk leher anak yang lebih muda.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap punggung Luhan.  
Menenangkannya dari rasa ketakutan yang menurut Sehun sangat berlebihan. "Ayo kita masuk ke asrama dan tidur Lu. Aku lelah".

Luhan mengangguk masih dalam pelukan Sehun.

-o.0.o-

Sehun harus bersyukur ketika asrama telah benar-  
benar sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda menejer disana yang mungkin akan memarahinya dan Luhan. Jadi ia bisa segera masuk dan beristirahat diranjangnya yang empuk.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, ketika Luhan menarik ujung dari kemeja nya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan yang masih saja memeluk boneka rusa. "Ada apa Lu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Aku tidur dikamar Sehunnie boleh?." Sehun memutar bola matanya. Jika Luhan telah memanggilnya dengan panggilan Sehunnie, itu artinya Luhan sedang merajuk. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, Sehun menyeringai. Dia akan tidur dengan Luhan. Dan oh, apa Sehun bisa memeluk Luhan sepanjang waktu? Atau ia akan bertelanjang dan menggagahi Luhan semalaman? "Sehunnie..."  
Sehun tersadar dari pikiran kotornya, menangguk dan segera menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Nah sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dan mengganti piyama dikamar mu, kau bisa kembali kemari dan tidur diranjangku." Sehun berkata dan Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Justru itu, mengapa aku ingin tidur dikamarmu.  
Kunci kamarku tertinggal dimobil Sehun-ah."

"Dan lihat siapa yang ceroboh sekarang." Sehun menggerutu. Mereka tidak mungkin kembali ke basemant hanya untuk mengambil kunci kamar Luhan. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah dan harus segera tidur. Kamar mereka berada dilantai tujuh dan bukan tidak mungkin mereka kembali turun ke lantai dasar untuk mengambil kunci. Itu akan semakin membuat mereka lelah. "Baik, karena aku pacar yang baik. Aku akan meminjamkan piyama untukmu."

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah, kau memang yang terbaik." Luhan memeluk Sehun dan mengecup pipi kanan nya. Menyebabkan anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terkekeh.

Sehun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mencari piyama yang pas ditubuh kecil pacarnya.

Tidak ada piyama.

Tidak ada baju yang pas ditubuh kecil Luhan.

Sehun mendesah dan berjalan ke arah dimana pacarnya yang duduk disofa sambil memainkan bambi nya. "Err Lu.." Luhan mendongak dengan mata binar nya. "Aku lupa, aku tidak memiliki piyama, dan semua bajuku terlalu besar ditubuh kecilmu. Jadi..." Sehun menyodorkan kemeja putih polos dan sebuah boxer mini bergambar winnie the pooh. "Pakai ini saja, kemeja itu satu-satunya yang terlihat pas untukmu."

Luhan mengambilnya dan menggumamkan terimakasih. Kemudian tertawa ketika melihat boxer bergambar kartun kesukaannya. "Ini lucu Sehun-  
ah" Luhan menunjuk pada gambar beruang dengan perut gemuk dan baju berwarna merah.  
Salah satu karakter kartun disney yang Luhan ketahui bernama Pooh.

Sehun mengusap bagian belakang tengkuknya dan ikut tertawa. "Ayo kita mandi Lu."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Ini sudah malam Lu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Janji" Sehun membuat tanda peace dengan kedua jari tengah nya.

"Janji? Kalau begitu ayo."

-o.0.o-

Seharusnya Sehun tidak mandi bersama Luhan.  
Seharusnya ia langsung berganti pakaian dan tidur.  
Jadi Sehun tidak harus melihatnya. Melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan, kulitnya benar-benar putih dan halus. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.  
Sehun tentu pernah melihat tubuh Luhan dihari yang lain ketika ia mengajari Luhan berpose sexy.  
Tapi tubuh Luhan yang benar-benar telanjang sepenuhnya dan dialiri air dari shower benar-benar lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya.

Sehun tidak berani melihat ke arah bawah Luhan,  
tepatnya disekitar paha Luhan. Tidak. Sehun benar-  
benar tidak ingin melihat barang pribadi milik Luhan. Sehun butuh keluar dari kamar mandi sekarang atau ia akan kehilangan kontrol.

"Sehun-ah kau bilang ingin mandi, mengapa hanya berdiri disana?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata terpejamnya, mungkin busa shampoo dimata nya perih ketika mengenai matanya.

"Ya. Aku segera kesana."  
Bukan, Sehun tidak benar-benar mandi. Ia pergi ke kamar dan duduk disofa. Menunggu kekasihnya selesai membersihkan diri.

-o.0.o-

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan datang. "Sehun-ah ini handuknya, kau bilang ingin mandi bersama mengapa kau justru duduk disini."

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang berada dihadapannya. Sehun berusaha keras menelan ludahnya ketika memperhatikan kekasihnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Rambut Luhan yang masih basah, kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran,  
dan apa Luhan tidak memakai boxer nya? Kemeja Sehun menutup sebagian paha Luhan dan boxer nya tidak terlihat. Tentu saja Luhan memakai boxer.

Luhan tersenyum canggung. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, jadi ia berdehem dan Sehun tersadar dari kekagumannya memandang Luhan.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengambil handuk putih yang Luhan berikan dan cepat-cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum,  
seakan berlomba untuk keluar dari dadanya.

"Arrghhh Luhan! Kau membuatku gila!" Sehun berteriak dan suaranya teredam.

-o.0.o-

Sehun telah selesai membersihkan diri. Ketika ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, ia mendapati Luhan telah tertidur diranjang. Jadi Sehun berjalan pelan-  
pelan dan mendekat. Ia berhati-hati naik ke ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya sendiri disamping Luhan.  
Tidak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya.

Sehun bergerak gelisah. Berfikir apa dia akan memeluk kekasihnya atau tidak? Luhan tampak kedinginan tanpa selimut. Sehun selalu merasa panas, jadi ia tidak memiliki selimut dikamarnya.

"Sehun-ah dimana selimutnya? Aku merasa kedinginan." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Tubuhnya telungkup karena menahan dingin.

"Ini musim panas dan aku tidak memiliki selimut Lu."

"Tapi aku merasa kedinginan." Luhan mulai merajuk lagi, dan Sehun gemas melihatnya.

Sehun berfikir tidak ada salahnya mengambil kesempapan dalam kesempitan. Dia bisa memeluk Luhan sepanjang malam dan mengatakan pada Luhan, jika Sehun tidak ingin kekasihnya demam karena kedinginan.  
"Kemarilah."

"Eh?" Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum. Sebenarnya itu bukan senyum tapi seringaian nakal.

"Kau bilang merasa kedinginan. Biar aku peluk.  
Mendekatlah Lu" Luhan mengangguk dan menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat dengan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan lengan tangan kirinya diantara kepala Luhan sebagai bantal dan menyenderkan kepala Luhan pada dada bidangnya, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Apa sekarang sudah merasa hangat?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

Sehun memainkan rambut Luhan yang masih setengah kering. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.  
Sedangkan Luhan memainkan jari telunjuknya diantara dada dan perut Sehun. Membuat garis-  
garis yang tidak diketahui. Dan Sehun harus menahan geli yang menyenangkan ketika sebuah kupu-kupu seperti melayang-layang didalam perutnya.

"Sehun-ah kita masih memiliki sisa libur dua hari,  
apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Luhan bertanya tanpa menghentikan gerak jari nya diantara dada Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin menghabiskannya denganmu Lu."  
Sehun menciumi rambut Luhan. Dan memainkan kuping kiri Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi menonton dibioskop?"

"Kita pikirkan besok, sekarang mari tidur." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. Tetap seperti itu hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

-o.0.o-  
Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang telah memejamkan matanya.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur Lu?." Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan Luhan. Dan Luhan kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara dada Sehun.

"Kau juga belum tidur Sehun-ah"

'Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika jari-jarimu berkeliaran nakal diperut dan dadaku'

"Aku belum mengantuk Lu"

Hening.

"Lu.."  
Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata teduh.

Perlahan wajah Sehun mendekat dan semakin dekat hingga nafas beratnya dapat Luhan rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Dan tangan kanan Sehun berada didagu Luhan, menariknya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika bibir kedua nya menempel satu sama lain.

Luhan menghentikan gerak jari nya didada Sehun dan mencengkram kaos yang Sehun kenakan ketika Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan.  
Meminta ijin pada Luhan agar membuka mulutnya.

Dan ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya, Sehun memasukkan lidahnya diantara mulut Luhan.  
Mencoba menukar saliva keduanya. Mata keduanya saling terpejam dan saling menahan nafas.

Sehun tahu ketika cengkraman Luhan semakin kuat. Luhan membutuhkan untuk bernafas, dan dengan berat hati Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Luhan. Luhan terengah-engah dan Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang memerah.  
Sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana cara nya ia bisa berada diatas tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Dan kancing kemeja kekasihnya yang sudah terbuka. Sehun hanya menutup matanya menikmati leher dan dada Luhan dengan mulutnya. Ia membuat begitu banyak tanda cinta berwarna merah disana. Luhan terus saja meremas rambut Sehun dan mendesah,  
itu membuat Sehun semakin membabi buta.

"Nghh.. Sehun-ahhhh berhenti." Luhan terus saja menyebut nama Sehun dengan suara parau nan sexy nya. "Sehunnie... Geli..." Dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk berhenti. Tangan Sehun yang memainkan puting Luhan semakin membuat Luhan bergerak gelisah.

"Rusaku... Sshhh kau- ". Sehun mendesis dan kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak.

Luhan justru mendorong dada Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang. Matanya membulat dan membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Sehun-ah! Dimana bambiku!"

Sehun membenarkan kaosnya yang terangkat keatas sebelum menjawab "Kau benar-benar tidak romantis Lu! Kita baru memulai bercinta dan kau memikirkan bambi?"

"Sehun-ah aku serius! Dimana boneka bambi nya?"  
Luhan terlihat panik dan mencari disekitar ranjang dan juga sofa. "Sehun-ah! Dimana?"

"Kau tadi membawanya ke kamar mandi dan kau meninggalkannya disana." Sehun menutup wajah kesalnya dengan bantal, tidak melihat Luhan yang tertawa lebar.

TBC~~~

Foreword

TANDA JEDA nya kenapa selau hilang?

Terimakasih yang sudah review+fav+follow. Jangan mengatakan NC nya kurang HOT! Karena itu memang bukan niat bikin NC :p

Mau end or next? 


	7. The First and Hate

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

.

Bias cahaya matahari musim semi menjelang musim panas dikota Seoul pada pagi hari telah mencoba masuk melalu celah jendela kaca besar dikamar Sehun. Tirainya yang perlahan-  
lahan tersibak oleh angin memudahkan cahaya menyorot langsung seseorang yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.

Luhan menggeliat. Cahaya dari matahari memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata. Luhan meraba tempat disampingnya, tempat dimana Sehun tertidur.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Sehun tidak ada disana. Luhan bangun dan menyibakkan selimutnya. Dan tetap tidak ada Sehun disana. Luhan ingat,  
semalam Sehun marah karena Luhan tidak melayani nya bercinta. Namun mereka tetap tidur bersama, bahkan Sehun memeluk Luhan sangat erat. Lalu dimana Sehun sekarang?

"Sehun-ah kau dimana?"

"Sehun...?" Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi, mungkin saja Sehun sedang mandi pikirnya.  
Namun tidak ada. Luhan memutuskan menonton televisi sembari menunggu Sehun datang.  
Mereka masih memiliki hari libur,  
jadi tidak mungkin Sehun akan pergi lama dan melakukan pemotretan ataupun latihan.

—o0o—

"Kau sudah bangun Lu?". Luhan terkejut ketika sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. Lengan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan baru saja memandang pepohonan rindang dari balik jendela kamar Sehun. Ia memikirkan banyak hal tentang dua hari libur mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa pergi ke pantai? Ke mall? Atau mungkin pergi ke bioskop?.  
"Kenapa diam saja hemm?"  
Sehun mengendus tengkuk Luhan dan membuat Luhan menggeliat kegelian.

"Kau dari mana saja?". Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya.  
Memandang lurus mata Sehun yang masih sedikit sayu karena belum membersihkan wajahnya dan rasa kantuknya yang belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Ini" Sehun mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana nya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.  
"Kunci kamarmu"

Luhan berbinar dan memeluk Sehun, kemudian mengecup kilat bibir kekasihnya "Terimakasih,  
aku bahkan sudah lupa tentang kunci kamarku". Luhan terkekeh dan Sehun mendengus.

"Apa hanya ucapan terimakasih?  
Tidak ada lagi?". Sehun bertanya sambil memainkan alisnya naik dan turun. Bermaksud menggoda Luhan. Sehun selalu menikmati saat-saat menggoda Luhan.  
Bagaimana raut bingung, gelisah dan kekhawatiran akan terlukis jelas diwajah dan mata Luhan.  
Anak bermata rusa itu pasti akan menggigit kuku jarinya dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?". Luhan justru kembali bertanya pada Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun maksudkan. Anak yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu sulit ditebak dan pintar membuat Luhan dalam situasi tidak nyaman dan penasaran.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengerutkan dahi nya dan meletakkan telunjuk jarinyi di dagu. Berpura-pura seolah ia sedang berpikir. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih memasang ekpresi ketidaktahuannya, jadi Sehun mendekat dan memegang tengkuk Luhan. Dimana itu adalah sisi sensitif dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menegang. Ia sangat tidak nyaman jika seseorang memegang tengkuknya. Ia merasa geli dan merinding disekujur tubuhnya hanya karena daerah sensitifnya disentuh.  
"Ss...Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Menunjukkan padamu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya." Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan bersumpah, jika itu adalah seringaian nakal Sehun yang paling mengerikan. Seringaian jahat dan juga kilat mata Sehun yang terpancar penuh nafsu.  
Luhan menelan benjolan dilehernya. Luhan gugup. Ia sudah berkali-kali berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Ia juga sering berciuman dengan Sehun. Tapi kali ini, Luhan merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya ketika Sehun semakin mendekat. Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, menunggu detik demi detik yang akan Sehun gunakan untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Luhan tak mampu menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti. Kemarin maupun lusa.  
Sehun akan selalu menjerat Luhan hanya dengan sebuah seringaian.

Sehun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga kiri Luhan. "Hari ini adalah 12 April, apa kau tahu apa itu 12 April?". Sehun berbisik dengan suara seduktifnya, kemudian menjauh dari Luhan. Ia kembali menyeringai, melihat keterkejutan Luhan.

Luhan menganga dan matanya membulat. Kunci yang sedari dipegang erat olehnya kini jatuh dilantai. Luhan tahu 12 April adalah hari lahir kekasihnya, ia pernah membacanya disebuah website. Tapi Luhan tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah 12 April. Itu berarti Sehun berulangtahun dan Luhan tidak menyiapkan kejutan maupun hadiah untuk kekasihnya. "Se- Sehun, aku...  
Maksudku. Selamat ulangtahun sayang!" Luhan memeluk Sehun.  
Membuat kekasihnya itu terkekeh.

"Aku kira kau tidak tahu. Jadi apa hadiah darimu hem?"

"A- apa?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.  
Mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang masih tertawa.

"Bukankah hari ini aku berulangtahun? Jadi apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku yang ke 23?"  
Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Menunggu Luhan yang kini terlihat berpikir.

Luhan tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk Sehun. Semalam Luhan mengira Sehun marah karena Luhan tidak melayani Sehun dan justru mencari bambinya. Pagi harinya, Sehun dengan penuh perhatian telah mengambilkan kunci kamar Luhan yang tertinggal dimobil. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun mengatakan ia berulangtahun hari ini.

'Apa yang harus aku berikan? Apa tubuhku?'. Luhan memandang dirinya sendiri. Kemudian memandang Sehun yang kini sibuk memainkan ponselnya.  
Luhan menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana melakukan hubungan intim sesama pria. Luhan tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, ia hanya tahu dirinya gay saat ia beranjak SMA dan hanya tertarik dengan pria. Ia bahkan menolak semua perempuan yang mengajaknya berkencan. Luhan hanya takut mengecewakan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin munafik, ia juga menginginkan Sehun. Ia ingin merasakan Sehun didalamnya. Merasakan hangat tubuh telanjangnya dan membuat mereka terikat satu sama lain.

Luhan pernah menonton sebuah film dimana seorang wanita menyerahkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih sebagai bukti cinta dan juga hadiah ulangtahun.  
Mungkin tidak ada salahnya Luhan juga mencobanya. Sehun pasti akan sangat senang.

Perlahan Luhan maju menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk disofa. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan sedari tadi dengan ponselnya. "Sehun..."  
Luhan memainkan ujung kemejanya. Kebiasaannya saat merasa gugup.

"Hemm ada apa Lu?" Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan. Ia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya,  
menunggu jawaban mengapa kekasih hatinya itu memanggil dan terlihat gugup.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia justru mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun. Membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut. Tidak seperti biasanya Luhan bermanja. Bahkan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

Menuruti instingnya, sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

Sehu berpikir Luhan terlalu lama,  
jadi Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menariknya mendekat.  
Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka menyatu. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.  
Jika biasanya Sehun lah yang melumat secara brutal bibir Luhan, kali ini Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkan Luhan memimpin ciuman keduanya.

Ketika tidak ada penolakan dari Sehun, Luhan mengangkat kaos Sehun ke atas. Dan dengan terpaksa ciuman panas mereka terhenti beberapa detik guna melepas seluruh kaos yang Sehun kenakan. Luhan memulai mencium Sehun lagi, namun Sehun menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Lu?  
Bukankah—"

"Sssttt" Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Sehun. "Ini adalah bukti cintaku Sehun-ah.  
Dan juga bukankah kau menginginkah hadiah ulangtahun? Ini hadiahnya".  
Belum sempat Sehun menjawab,  
Luhan telah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya.

Sehun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Luhan.  
Tangannya dengan liar membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan.  
Menyebabkan Luhan menggeram ketika tangan Sehun berada didadanya.

—o0o—

Musim semi menjelang panas itu terasa semakin panas dikamar Sehun. Erangan Luhan yang mendominasi membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat dan membuat Luhan kelelahan. Sehun dan Luhan telah mencapai klimaks berkali-kali, namun Sehun tidak mau berhenti.  
Bahkan seluruh tubuh Luhan telah Sehun tandai dengan tanda cinta darinya. Keringat keduanya terus mengalir dan bercampur menjadi satu. Nafas kedua nya saling terengah. Dan Luhan benar-benar lelah sekarang.  
"Sehunn..ahh a- ak aku lelah.  
Berhenti Sehunnie".

"Tunggu sebentar Lu, aku hampir selesai." Luhan mengangguk dan mengusap wajah Sehun yang dialiri keringat disekitar pelipis hingga pipinya. Ia mencengkram kuat bahu Sehun ketika pergerakan Sehun dibawah sana semakin kuat dan cepat.

"Sshh LUHAN!" Dan dengan itu,  
Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. "Terimakasih Lu untuk hadiah terindah ini."  
Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan pada dada bidangnya, dan ia dapat merasakan Luhan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia tahu ini adalah kali pertama Luhan melakukannya,  
dan Sehun merasa bersalah membuat Luhan kelelahan.

Luhan tertidur ditemani detak jantung dari kekasihnya. Ia senang telah membuat kekasihnya bahagia dihari pentingnya. Hari kelahirannya. Ia juga mengerti sekarang bagaimana rasanya bercinta.  
Nikmat dan juga memabukkan.  
Luhan tersenyum dan mulai mengarungi mimpinya.

—o0o—

Katakan saja Luhan maniak es krim. Sehun telah memperingatkan Luhan agar ia berhenti memakan makanan yang manis atau dia akan menjadi gemuk dan agensi akan menyuruhnya diet untuk membentuk kembali tubuh idealnya. Luhan mengatakan ia tidak dapat menghindari untuk makan es krim. Dan hari ini ia telah menghabiskan tiga cup besar es krim.

"Rusa gendut". Sehun mengejek ketika mereka keluar dari kedai es krim dan Luhan masih memegang satu stik es krim ditangannya. Mengabaikan ejekan Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak gendut!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia memang tidak gendut, perut kecilnya itu mungkin mampu menelan sekitar seratus cup es krim ukuran besar.  
Luhan selalu mengatakan itu.

"Tapi kau akan gendut jika makan es krim sebanyak itu!"  
Luhan memutar bola matanya.  
Terkadang kekasihnya yang overprotektif itu sangat berlebihan dan suka mengejek.  
Luhan tahu, Sehun hanya bercanda dan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sebelumnya hening.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meringis menahan sakit ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Nyeri karena aktivitas pagi nya bersama Sehun belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan sore ini Sehun mengajaknya membeli es krim. Luhan tidak mampu menolak setelah mendengar kata es krim dan terlalu bersemangat tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang masih nyeri. Namun sekarang nyeri itu justru datang kembali dan Luhan benar-benar merasakan sakit.

"Apa? Kau mau minta ku belikan es krim lagi? Tidak akan Lu!"  
Sehun menjawab tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Bukan itu, tapi—" Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ditanah. Ia tidak mampu berdiri sekarang.  
Sehun bermain terlalu kasar dan agresif. Itu pertama bagi Luhan dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang dampak nyeri yang ia rasakan seperti saat ini. "Sa...  
Sakit Hun".

Luhan terisak dan Sehun menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Sudahku bilang jangan banyak makan es krim Lu" Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Bukan. Bukan karena itu tapi kau... Bokongku sakit" Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun.  
Meluapkan betapa ia sungguh merasa sakit.

"A-apa sesakit itu?". Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia benar merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya yang kecil. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berjongkok dan Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan.  
"Naiklah". Sehun berkata dan Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Luhan tidak mungkin meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya sedangkan ada beberapa fans yang kini melihat ke arah mereka. Namun Luhan juga tidak mungkin sanggup berjalan dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan membantumu Lu.  
Naiklah."

Luhan menggeleng. "Ada banyak fans disana, mereka akan curiga Sehun-ah".

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang naiklah".

Luhan semakin mengulum bibirnya. Disaat seperti ini sulit baginya memilih jalan keluar. Jadi Luhan menuruti apa yang Sehun perintah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipunggung Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Sehun.  
Membiarkan Sehun menggendongnya.

Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Mereka tidak menghiraukan para penggemar yang mengambil gambar mereka.  
Mungkin setelah hal ini terjadi akan ada banyak berita tersebar tentang kedekatan kedua nya.

—o0o—

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan dengan hati-hati diranjang ketika mereka telah sampai dikamar Luhan. Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat kekasihnya itu merasakan nyeri karena perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku Lu." Sehun meminta maaf, namun kepalanya masih tertunduk. Tidak melihat Luhan yang kini wajahnya memerah karena tersipu.

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun yang berada dibawahnya.  
Sehun duduk dilantai, sedangkan dirinya diranjang. Memaksa Sehun agar menatap dirinya. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Sehun-ah. Aku justru berterimakasih untuk hari ini".

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak.  
Kemarilah" Luhan menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Meminta Sehun agar duduk disana.

Sehun mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Luhan. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya erat. Kekasihnya yang bermata rusa itu menenggelamkan wajahnya didadanya. Dan Sehun terkekeh.  
Luhan sangat pintar bermanja-  
manja seperti ini dan itu membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah"  
Luhan bergumam dan jari-jarinya bermain dengan kancing kemeja yang Sehun kenakan

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga sangat dan sangat mencintaimu rusaku."

—o0o—

Akhir musim semi menjelang musim panas dikota Seoul selalu identik dengan pagi yang cerah dan kicauan burung yang saling bersahut dipagi hari. Sinar mentari yang hangat sangat mendukung untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi dengan penuh keceriaan. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun yang panik karena suhu tubuh Luhan yang panas. Kekasihnya itu demam karena terlalu banyak memakan es krim kemarin dan Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merawat orang yang sakit demam. Sehun menyarankan agar Luhan pergi kerumah sakit, tapi kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu menolak.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Sehun dan Luhan libur. Mereka berencana menghabiskan waktu diluar. Namun keadaan Luhan yang tidak memungkinkan itu membuat Luhan harus beristirahat total. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan sakit dan lemah seperti ini. Ia ingin Luhan segera sembuh dan mereka dapat keluar bersama lagi.

"Kau harus sembuh Lu. Besok kita ada jadwal pemotretan bersama di Canada. Aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan disana. Kau mau?". Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan mengusap rambut Luhan yang tertidur didadanya. Luhan mengatakan ia kedinginan dan meminta Sehun agar memeluknya. Lusa mereka akan ke Canada untuk pemotretan majalah musim panas. Sebuah agensi dari Kanada meminta Sehun dan Luhan agar berkolaborasi menjadi icon dimajalah mereka. Karena agensi telah membuat kontrak, maka Luhan harus sembuh agar mampu bekerja sekaligus berjalan-jalan di Canada.

"Aku akan sembuh Sehun-ah.  
Kau jangan khawatir." Luhan pernah bermimpi ia bisa pergi ke Canada. Kris menejernya pernah mengatakan jika di Canada ada disneyland dan Luhan sangat antusias ingin pergi kesana.

—o0o—

Luhan terkejut ketika team nya telah sampai di Bandara Internasional Canada. Ada banyak penggemar yang membawa poster dan juga banner tentang dirinya.  
Luhan berpikir ia tidak dikenal di Canada, namun fakta lain telah mengungkapkan ia cukup populer di Canada. Banyak penggemar yang meneriakkan namanya. Namun tentu jauh lebih banyak penggemar Sehun. Luhan jadi iri pada kekasihnya itu.

Bicara tentang Sehun. Anak itu berada cukup jauh dari Luhan.  
Sehun berjalan dibelakang Luhan bersama Baekhyun menejernya dan juga Chanyeol. Sedangkan Luhan bersama Kris dan beberapa staff. Luhan tahu, Sehun mencoba menjaga jarak dainya agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan kedekatan keduanya.

"Kau dan Sehun sangat pintar melakukan promosi dan menaikkan pamor." Kris menepuk bahu Luhan dan merangkulnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Sehun?" Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang menejernya katakan. Ia tidak pernah melakukan promosi dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

Kris mengambil ponselnya didalam saku dan menyerahkan benda persegi panjang itu pada Luhan. "Artikel ini membuatmu menjadi populer dikalangan penggemar di Canada. Pekerjaan yang bagus"

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat judul artikel pada salah satu website master 'OH SEHUN DAN LU HAN BERTEMAN BAIK DAN SALING MELAKUKAN SKINSHIP DIHADAPAN PENGGEMAR DIDEPAN SEBUAH KEDAI ES KRIM'.

Mulut Luhan menganga. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika dampak dari insiden dimana Sehun menggendongnya akan diterima positif oleh penggemar, bahkan membuatnya menjadi populer di Canada. "Apa presdir tahu? Apa dia akan marah?" Luhan mendongak menatap menejernya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Presdir tidak marah, dia justru ingin berterimakasih karna kau dan Sehun, saham perusahaan naik drastis"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, mencoba mencari kekasihnya. Saat Luhan menatap wajah Sehun, Sehun juga menatapnya. Wajahnya tetap saja tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun dan tiba-tiba saja ponsel Luhan bergetar. Ia segera mengambilnya.

Satu pesan tertera di layar ponselnya.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAku tidak suka kau berada sedekat itu dengan Kris!font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sehun. Kekasihnya itu ternyata sedang cemburu.

—o0o—

Sehun dan Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk istirahat. Ketika mereka telah sampai di lokasi pemotretan, mereka langsung mengganti pakaian dan segera bekerja.

Tema pemotretan kali ini adalah Threesome in Hot Style. Dimana ini adalah pemotretan untuk majalah dewasa. Luhan bertanya-  
tanya. Threesome berarti tiga orang. Sedangkan ia hanya bersama Sehun. Mungkinkah akan ada orang lain yang juga ikut dalam proyek ini?. Luhan tidak tahu apapun, agensi tidak memberitahukan hal atau konsep ini sebelumnya.

Seluruh pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepala Luhan akhirnya terjawab ketika seorang gadis cantik, tinggi dan berbadan layaknya model datang ke arahnya. Luhan tahu dia mungkin juga seorang model.

Tapi Luhan harus membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sehun yang berada jauh beberapa meter darinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja seperti berhenti berdetak dan membuat dadanya sesak. Luhan tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, namun melihat gadis yang tidak ia kenal memeluk kekasihnya membuatnya merasa marah.  
Luhan tidak suka kekasihnya itu disentuh orang lain.

"Dia Krystal." Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja datang dan memberikan minuman soda pada Luhan.

Luhan tahu Baekhyun berniat menjawab pertanyaan dihati Luhan tentang gadis itu. "K-  
Krystal Jung?".

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalian akan berkolaborasi bersama."

Luhan melihat sekali lagi dimana Sehun dan Krystal masih saling memeluk satu sama lain. Itu membuat Luhan marah. Apa Sehun sengaja membuat Luhan merasa cemburu?. Sehun bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat Luhan dan Luhan merasa kecewa. Luhan tahu ia berlebihan.  
Mungkin Sehun hanya melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu Krystal, namun tetap saja Luhan tidak menyukai hal itu.

—o0o—

Luhan benar-benar kesal pemotretan kali ini. Ia marah.  
Mereka semua melakukan pemotretan disebuah kamar hotel. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luhan marah. Luhan marah ketika pemotretan bertema dewasa ini memaksa dirinya dan Sehun untuk bertelanjang dada. Dan memaksa mereka untuk terlihat seolah-  
olah tengah memperkosa Krystal yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan beberapa bagian yang dirobek. Luhan merasa risih ketika ia harus memegang tubuh Krystal, dan ia ingin berteriak ketika Sehun harus mencium Krystal. Namun setiap Luhan memprotes, produser mengatakan agar mereka bersikap profesional dan tidak egois.

Luhan tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Walau sakit melihat kekasihnya menyentuh dan disentuh Krystal. Luhan tetap profesional. Ia ingin marah pada Sehun, tapi Luhan sadar. Sehun hanya bersikap profesional.  
Bahkan Luhan tidak mampu menghentikan ketika Krystal mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Sehun dan menciumnya. Luhan ingin menangis dan menghentikan semua ini, tapi dia tidak mampu.

—o0o—

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang!"  
Luhan berteriak pada Sehun ketika mereka sampai di kamar hotel penginapan keduanya.  
Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan di Canada setelah pemotretan yang ia benci.  
Luhan ingin secepatnya kembali ke Korea dan menjauh dari Krystal. Luhan tidak ingin pemotretan seperti ini terjadi lagi.  
Ia akan menolak dan tidak peduli jika ia dikeluarkan dari perusahaan. Luhan benci hal ini.  
Ia benar-benar membencinya.

"Tenanglah Lu. Jangan seperti ini"  
Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan cara memeluknya.  
Namun Luhan meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dan Sehun semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin pulang Hun!". Luhan memukul-mukul lemah dada Sehun dan ia menangis. "Aku tidak suka kau menyentuh Krystal! Aku benci itu."

~~~TBC~~~

Foreword

Kasian Lulu :( Jadi bagaimana Sehun membuat Luhan kembali ceria dan melupakan tentang pemotretan menjijikkan itu? NC annya gtu aja ya, aku gasuka ML tp lebay kaya akhhh faster. Ahh ahh. Kan cowok kalau ML ga teriak2 mendesahnya wkwk. Maybe Sehun harus mencumbui Luhan next chap. Biar Luhan ga ngambek lagi.

Yoyo men, review kalau ga terpaksa ff ini di hentikan! 


End file.
